


Home...

by Zelphyr04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, School, highschool maybe colleged later, mon-el was adopted by the Danvers too, slow burn maybe, smut in the future (probably), we'll see if i can actually manage to right slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelphyr04/pseuds/Zelphyr04
Summary: Lena, Maggie, and Winn all have crappy lives because of being omega. Maggie and Winn is bullied at school, and Lena is constantly raped by her brother. They all end up at this school were alphas, beta, and omegas are equal. Will they finally find a home there?Ales, Kara and Mon-el live at this school, but Kara is hiding something that nobody except for her familly knows, which makes her feal alone.Will they find a way to make Maggie, Lena and Winn feel at home? And will Lena help Kar through her insecurities?  Maybe they can help each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own the caracters  
> firts fic so any advic is welcome, english is not my first language so bear with me.  
> i'm gonna start from with the story in three part in the first two chapters then it's gonna just be one big thing since they will al be in the same place.

Home ...

Chapter 1

Lena 

It's dark, Lena could feel a weight on her body, something is filling her. She starts to notice what is going ...  
Lex is in her grunting, breathing heavily he is in rut, or just had some frustration to let go. Lionel had just left yesterday, he didn't know about this. He never knew. Lillian made sure of that always finding a way to hide the scent of Lex on her.  
This had started when she had her first heat discovering that she was an omega. Lionel had been so proud to have an omega daughter, for Lillian it was another disappointment. Lex was her darling boy an alpha and could get away with anything when their father was out on a business trip. Lillian had never said anything about what was happening when her husband was out, about the fact that their son was rapping their daughter.  
Lex finish, got up and left the room just like every other time he did this.  
What Lena didn't expect was that her door would again this night. Weird Lex never comes back. She looked up from her bed expecting to the disappointed face for Lillian or Lex meaning that he wasn't done with her for the night.  
But instead for the hateful face of her mother or the lustful eyes of her brother, she saw the sad face of a father who finally knew what was happening to his daughter when he wasn't in the house for more than two day in a row.  
"Lena sweetheart did Lex force himself on you? Don't lie I can't smell the fear of when you thought I was him and also the smell of your brother on you. "  
"Yes" she choked on her word say that.  
Lionel face suddenly turned from sad to angry.  
"Lena when I leave this room I want you to lock yourself in and not open for anyone but me. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, but how will I know it's you?" Her voice was so small that Lionel almost didn't hear her and his heart suddenly broke.  
"Do you remember what I used to call you when you were little?" She nodded  
"I will say it when I knock on your door"  
He left her room her room and locked herself in wanting to see what was going to happen next for her. 

 

Winn 

This is the last time he would see him, the last time he would see his father and he would never have to hear from again.  
Winn had an open lip from a fight he had gotten into a couple of days before but was certain his father wouldn't notice.  
He would ask him one last time why he did it and maybe his father would give a better explanation than what he usually said. Then again Winn didn't have much hope of understanding what his father did and why.  
His father looks enters the room and looks at him with disgust. His little weak omega son. Too weak to understand what he did, too weak to ever stand up for himself. Although he did manage to see him which was supposed to be impossible.  
" Hey dad. How are you?"  
" Still like the last time you asked happy, that I managed to do it! "  
" Do you really have no remorse for what you did to those poor children? "  
"No! Why are you here Winslow? You know my answer will not change and my reasons for doing it are still the same. So why are you here? "  
" they are moving to a different home. It's a boarding school that doesn't allows bullying"  
" you were always weak Winslow, I still don't know how you are my son?!"  
" I just came here to try and understand why you did what you did and tell you not to try and contact me ever again. Goodbye!"  
As expected for this Winn still didn't understand why his father had done what h did and his father hadn't noticed open lip.  
Winn left the room to find J'onn, a teacher that worked at this school he would be going.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah nothing is holding me back "

 

Maggie 

Maggie opened her eyes slowly not remembering what happened and where she was she heard engines and rapidly recognized that she was in a car.  
"Morning sleepy head!! You slept through the night. Will be there in a few hours "  
She started to remember she was going to this new school where she could be who she wanted to be and not be bullied for being an omega.  
Dr Eliza Danvers was the one driving her, she was apparently the school doctor and counsellor. She had come after a particularly bad day at school where she had ended up in the hospital. She had talk to Maggie’s parents who didn't even think twice for letting her go if it meant that she was safe.  
They arrived at the school, Maggie could smell alphas betas and omegas although she noticed that she almost couldn't smell the alphas their scent were there but not very strong.  
"Do alphas take suppressants, here?" She asks wondering why that was.  
"No. The alphas here are just very weak alphas bullied because of it except for two of them one of my daughters and my son you will see them soon. If not now "  
As Eliza finished talking she could see three young teenagers about her age running to meet them.  
"Mom your back!" "how to was it?" They said at the same time.  
"Slow down kids. Let me breathe a second "  
"Sorry " said the brunette who looked like the eldest  
"It's fine I missed you guys to. Maggie, I would like you to meet my kids, this is Alex my oldest (pointing to the brunette) Mon-el my second and Kara the youngest (pointing to the blonde) guys this Maggie our new student please be nice and Kara don't scare her away with all your questions and your kindness!!"  
"Oh, come on I'm not that bad ?!!"  
" yeah right at least haft of the campus is scared your gonna hug them each time they see you" Alex said laughing  
"But they all adore me!! I'm the school mascot ^^"  
"Okay, kids I've got work to do, Maggie you're in good hands with them I'm going to go "  
"Bye mom "" bye Mrs Danvers "  
After Eliza, they fell into a silence that Kara seemed to want to break but didn't want to prove here family right.  
"It's alright Kara you can talk I'm not going to run away"  
"Oh, thank god!!! So where do you come from? How did know about this school? Well that you don't need to answer that it might be too difficult to answer. What do you like to do? Do you like sports? What do you like to eat? I like popstickers. You'll see your gonna like it here everybody likes it well except for those you don't but they are rare! So, I'm I rambling I feel like I'm rambling please stop me ?!"  
"It's alright Kara you are rambling but it's fine and it feels nice to meet someone who isn't afraid to ask questions"  
"Ok let's give you the tour of the campus and help you settle in " Alex said stopping Kara to embarrass herself more.  
As they walked in the campus Maggie couldn't help but think that this was going be interesting and that she would probably be happier here than anywhere since she had presented as an omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn arrives, Maggie strats to stettle and Lena leaves her house

Chapter 2

Lena 

A loud noised woke Lena up the next morning it sounded like the front door closing, no shutting. Shortly after she heard a knock on her door.  
“Lena it’s me let me in” she heard her father said calmly  
Although she knew her fathers voiced she still felt like she needed to check.  
“what did you use to call me when I first arrived here?”  
“Lenabug”  
And she knew it was her father, this nickname was only used when they were alone since Lillian forbid such nicknames in public and in private. Lena opened slowly her door to see her father. He looked tired, but impatient. He entered the room with a suit case and moved to her closer starting to take some clothe out.  
“Lena, sweetheart, go get change we are leaving”  
“What about Lex and mother do they know?”  
“They think that you are coming with me on my trip. Now go get ready I’m going to finish your bag, I manage to get them out of the house for the time but we have to go before they get back”  
Lena nodded and rushed out of the room to get ready fearing to see her brother and mother. When she returned to her room her father had already left her room her clothe gone from her closet. She took one last look of her room before leaving and joining her father.  
“You ready?”  
“Yes”  
As the car started and left Lena looked one last time at the house in which she had lived since she was 4 years old and Lionel had told her he was her father and brought to this mansion.  
“Where are we going?” she asked  
“Somewhere you will be safe, somewhere where your brother nor any other alpha will ever touch you without your consent. It’s a sort of school where alphas, betas and omegas live as equals. You will be safe there! The Danvers run the school with the help of some friend of them. In this school, you will meet a lot of different people, not all of them are from this planet, most alphas are weak alphas. Don’t forget that you are a strong omega Lena, probably stronger than most in the school and in time of the world, don’t you ever forget this!”  
“Stronger than mom?” Lena asked with hopes of never having to submit to her mother again.  
“In time maybe, hopefully…” he answered sinning  
“What will mother do when she learns that you transferred me to a new school and that I will not be returning?”  
“She will be probably be mad and I will probably live in the apartment I have in the city next to my office, but I promise she will never know where you are unless you tell her, and the same goes for Lex.”  
“Thanks dad” Lena suddenly felt relieved and started to feel tired  
“What kind of father would I be if I didn’t get you out of this house. I just wished you had told me what was happening when it started…” he sinned  
“Mother told me that you wouldn’t believe me over her and Lex and she found a way to take his scent off me before you got home. What will happen to Lex?”  
“Unfortunately, you know your mother and she will not let anything happen to him. So probably nothing. Sleep Lena you look exhausted”  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep knowing that Lillian and Lex would never hurt her again.

 

Maggie  
After settling down:  
Alex showed her around campus telling her about the different classes, sport and activities that took place there. Si far she gathered that whereas the Danvers worked there and owned the school the Dean wasn’t either of them, it was Cat Grant who apparently, you didn’t want to get on her bad side. Snapper Carr was a teacher that everyone hated but good at what he did, and for some reason the only teacher Kara hated. There was a self-defence class taught by J’onn J’onzz, weren’t happening because he went to go get another student but should be starting again soon since he was coming back.  
She listened to Alex talk about the school with some sort of fascination, she had been living there since it had open, with her parent and her brother and sister. Maggie also learned that both Mon-el and Kara were adopted went they were around the age of 13 and they were the reason the school had open in the first place. Both weren’t from around here and weren’t comfortable in regular school. That, to Maggie, sounded kind of weird, because although she couldn’t smell Kara much, leaving her to believe that she quite a weak alpha, Mon-el scent was very strong. She found it hard to believe that that kind of alpha would be uncomfortable anywhere.  
When she asked Alex about that, she answered that was their secret to share and they would tell her when they were ready.  
At dinner, she ate with the three of them and listen to their bickering about teachers and how Kara had been yell at again for talking in class, or for laughing in class or just something she did in class that the teachers didn’t approve of.  
“So, you often get in trouble?” she asked Kara kinda surprised  
“No, not often, the just yell at me but they don’t ever punish me for some reason” Kara answered with some sort of wonder in her eyes.  
“That’s because nobody like a sad Kara, not even the teachers and that’s exactly what they get if they punish you” countered Mon-el, “when I do what you do I always get detention, like every other kid in this school…” he signed  
“So, do you have any advice, as to you not to talk to or to hang around with?”  
“No, not really everybody here is pretty safe, when it come around to whom hang around with. Well except maybe for Lesli and Siobhan, they won’t hurt you but you are sure to get in trouble if you hang around with them” answered Alex.  
They continued to before going back to their room. When she got there, she noticed that all her stuff had been brought there already, and whereas there were two beds in her room the other one was empty, and she wondered if she would soon have a roommate.  
The next morning while hanging around with Alex, Kara rushed towards them saying that J’onn would be arriving soon, Alex took her hand, like it was something natural to do, and stared running towards the from gate where she could the Adult standing next to a young omega.

Winn  
Winn could see the building of his new school getting closer and closer. He couldn’t shake the feeling of fear that was growing inside of him. As if J’onn could sense it he started to release calming hormones.  
“Don’t worry Winn everything is going to be fine the Danvers never let anything happen to anyone in this school, they take the safety and the wellbeing of the students”  
“I’m stressed, I don’t have a good record with alphas and I can smell alphas in the school, although I can’t smell them very well, do they take suppressants?”  
“No, it’s just that most alphas in the school are weak and were often bullied by stronger alphas because of this, a piece advice Winn in this school don’t assume that they have had an easy life because they are alphas or betas, every student has a story for being here.”  
“Okay” Winn answered reassured  
“Come on get out we are here”  
Winn got out of the car, took his stuff and followed J’onn to the school. Getting closer he could see four teenagers running towards them he could smell that three of them were alphas and the last one, who looked slightly out of place, was and omega, which reassured Winn.  
“Hey, J’onn welcome back, mom came back yesterday with Maggie here” the brunette said ones they had reached them.  
“Thanks Alex. Hello Maggie and welcome at this school, I am the sports and self-defence teacher. Kara, Alex, Mon-el this is Winn, please don’t scare him and I’m talking about you Kara”  
“Why does everyone say that. I. Am. Not scary!!!”  
“We know Kara it’s just that you are sooo bubbly and full of energy that you tend to scare people but nobody is actually scared. I mean you are literally the school mascot.”  
Winn took in the interaction between the people in from of them when Maggie got near to him.  
“Don’t worry about them you get used to them pretty easily, plus they are funny”  
“Thanks for the reassurance”  
“No probs”  
Winn noticed that Mon-el was looking at him with some sorts of fascination.  
“Hey, I’m Mon-el, it’s nice to meet you. I hope that we can be friends!”  
“Thanks, me too.”  
Both Kara and Alex looked at the at the scene, surprised that Mon-el actually introduced himself, since it was something he usually let people do. Alex couldn’t help but think that he saw something in Winn that intrigued him or that he was interested in the young omega.  
They made their way inside the school, and Winn thought that this school was indeed something else and that he might find his place here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Lena 

 

Lena woke up slowly, she could see that the chauffer had change, even the car wasn’t the same as the one she got into when she had left the mansion. She started to panicked, but rapidly scented her father next to her.  
“Dad, where are we?”  
“Hey, how did you sleep? We are approaching the school I told you about, we should be there in half an hour”  
“I slept fine, did we change car?”  
“Yes, I couldn’t risk your mother knowing where you’re going, look we can start to see it.”  
Lena looked through the window, the school campus looked almost like a small village from where they were, and was only getting bigger as they got nearer. She could smell alphas, betas and omega, as her father had told her most of the alphas scents were weak but she could still smell a couple or more that seemed stronger than the others.  
The car slowly arrived at a stop, and her father got out, and held a hand towards hers, she took his hand and slowly got. Lionel looked at her with eyes full of love and sadness for what he had to do to keep his daughter safe from her own brother and mother.  
“Lena, listen to me, you will safe here, you have nothing to fear” he was trying to reassure her, but looking in her eyes he saw had he was falling at that.  
“But dad, you said that there are aliens in this school. What will happen when they learn that I’m a Luthor? It’s not like Lex and mother are discreet with their opinion.”  
“They won’t know unless you tell them, and the Danvers know that it’s your brothers’ and mothers’ thought they know that I don’t think like that “  
Just before Lena could answer, she heard someone behind her!!!  
“Lionel!!! What are you doing here? I thought we agreed when we built this place that it was too risky for you to come here, with your son and wife position in reference to aliens and omegas place in society, a bit ironic if you want my point of view considering she is an omega.”  
“Yeah, I know, Jerimiah but I just learned that they were doing something terrible to Lena, and I couldn’t leave her there. They will never know that she is her but please I beg you Jeremiah to take her, and keep her safe them!!!”  
“I will but can I talk to you privately, you can tell what happen and I can get her checked out by Eliza”  
“Okay, Lena this is Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, I’m going to talk to Jeremiah and Eliza is going to do a fast check-up, she won’t do anything that you don’t want”  
Lena, not trusting her voice, simply nodded and followed Eliza. Eliza brought her to her office, she tried to calm the young omega by releasing calming hormones, it worked in a way but Lena still felt scared of what may happen.  
“Don’t worry Lena I’m just going to do a quick physical check-up, if you are uncomfortable with anything please tell me”  
Lena nodded and the check-up stated  
Back in Jeremiahs’ office, for the first time in a long-time Lionel was stress and not looking forward to the discussion that was going to take place.  
“So, do you want to tell me, why you brought your daughter here, saying that Lex and Lillian were doing terrible things do her, not that it actually shocks me, knowing them”  
“Please stay calm. Lex was raping Lena and Lillian was looking the other way, even helping him to hide his scent on Lena so that I didn’t know what was happening to her.” Lionel said looking more tired that he had been the last time they had seen each other.  
Jeremiah face went from shock to angry fast going from white to red.  
“What hell Lionel? I told you should have brought her here when she first presented!!! How did you discover it?”  
“I know, I know, and I should have listen to you. You have no idea how much I regret it. As to how I discovered it, it was pure chance. I had forgotten something at home, and I was already far enough that I arrived at the mansion late at night. Upon entering I smelled that Lex was engaging in some sort of intercourse, which didn’t surprise me, I mean he is a young adult. What I didn’t expect was to see him leave Lenas’ room? I entered after him and saw Lena on her bed smelling like Lex I ask her what happen and she told me, and that’s why we are here”  
“Well, she is welcome here, and don’t worry she will be safe, nothing will happen her here.”  
“Thank you so much!!!” Lionel felt like he could breathe again knowing that his daughter would be safe.  
A couple minutes after Eliza knocked on the door with Lena, having finished the check-up. They entered the office just as Jeremiah and Lionel shook hands.  
“Thank you, old friend. Lena our going to stay here, you will live and study here. Don’t worry you will be safe here.” Lionel said looking at Lena,” I need to go, I need to get back to the business trip.”  
“When will I see you again?” She asked with a small voice.  
“I don’t know, when it’s safe enough to come here without your mother knowing.”  
“And when will that be?”  
“I don’t know Lena hopefully soon” He signed. “I need to go, thank you again for what you’re doing but I need to go.” Lionel left the office, hopeful that his daughter would have a better life here than at the mansion.  
Lean looked her father walk away, and hoping that this would be worth it and wondering if Lillian and Lex would ever find her or if she was finally free.  
“Come on, I’ll present you to my son and daughters they will help you get settled and show you around, and who knows you’ll probably be friends.” Eliza said moving to leave her husband’s office.  
Lena followed Eliza in the court where they walked towards a bench where five teenagers where setting talking and laughing. By their scent, she could tell that there were 3 alphas and two omegas. Two of the alphas smell pretty strong but the last she almost couldn’t smell her. Her scent was barely there.  
They approached the group and Eliza called them,  
“hey, kids come and meet our new student” ….

 

Kara, Alex, Mon-el, Maggie and Winn

 

In the beginning of the day they met up in the cafeteria, where they ate their breakfast. Well, Alex, Maggie and Winn ate breakfast and Kara and Mon-el ate more of like a feast. Winn and Maggie watching in awe Kar and Mon-el eat what they called a breakfast at a paced that would be called inhaling more than eating.  
“Where do you put it all? You two are so fit, that shouldn’t be possible given how much you eat!!!” Ask Maggie in shock of what she was seeing.  
“We have a crazy fast metabolism, and breakfast is the important meal of the day!!!” answered Kara smiling  
“You call that a meal, I don’t eat that much on holidays. And if this is what your breakfast looks like I’m scared of what lunch and dinner are!!” Winn said kicking the conversation  
“Well we are aliens, soo we kinda need to eat this much.” Said Mon-el looking at Maggie and Winn, while Kara continued smiling and nodding.  
“You guys are aliens, well that explains the eating and the fact that you both have flawless skin” Maggie said, relieved because no human could ever eat that much, that fast and stay fit like them.  
“So that doesn’t bother you?” Asked Kara slightly afraid of their response.  
“No!” “Of course, not” Both Winn and Maggie answered at the same time. At that moment, Maggie notice that Alex was eating almost as much as they were.  
“So, you an alien to Danvers”  
“Nope, it’s just that when you grow up with those two and the amount of sport they had me do, because they didn’t want me to feel left out, you tend to pick up some of their habits, come on finish eating fast or we’ll be late for class and we have Snapper in first period”  
Kara pouted at that news, but started to inhale her meal, afraid of not being able for finishing before the bell rang.  
They all finish their breakfast, and went to class. Snapper entered the class and within two minute both Maggie and Winn understood why everybody hated his class. Without saying good morning, he said that he didn’t care about the two new students, as long as they didn’t make noise during his class, told Kara to stop smiling and when she didn’t, threaten her with detention, which she ended up getting because she told his that she was allowed to smile if wanted to.  
“Jeez I get why you guys don’t like this teacher, I mean who gives detention to someone for smiling!!” Winn exclaimed as they got out of his class.  
“Well Snapper does, and she got lucky she ones got suspended from his class because she smiled too much, he’s the only person I know that hates smiling that much”  
“But will she go?”  
“Kara, just goes to Miss Grants office and helps her with stuff, basically does the work of her assistant, since she”  
“Isn’t that kinda weird?” Winn asked surprised  
“It is but, Miss Grant got tired of Kara going to detention for no reason so they made a deal, Snapper is allowed to give her detention for no reason and Kara get to do something useful with this time.”  
And with that the discussion was finish since their next class was starting.

 

In the end, of the day they all went outside to find somewhere to sit and relax after doing their homework, they started talking about Kara and Mon-el life before they had arrived on earth and the Danvers took them in  
“I’m from a planet called Krypton, we were more advance people than you guys on earth but, we used all our planet resources to the point our planet explode, that I know of there were only two survivors, le and my cousin. You may had heard of him Superman.”  
“Yeah, we heard of him, why don’t you live with him? If it’s not too much of a personal question.”  
“No, it’s not, he said he couldn’t take care of a 13 years old. He is actually my little cousin. But I left krypton after him and received the shockwave that came from the explosion of Krypton and got knocked of course. Got stuck in the phantom zone where time stands still and got here 24 years too late, he took me to the Danvers which I am now thankful for because they gave me a family, and to be honest he is kind really arrogant and annoying.”  
“Wow, that one hell of a story. What about you Mon-el?”  
“Well, I come from a sister planet of Krypton, Daxam, it was destroyed by the explosion of Krypton, and I was fourteen, and me journey here is the same as Kara. Got stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years I think that my ship got pull out of the phantom zone when Kara’s got out. I’m also glad that it brought me here since I have the best family I could ever have.”  
“Guys stop your gonna make me blush” Alex said sarcastically  
“We were talking about Eliza and Jeremiah” Kara and Mon-el said at the same time  
“No, you weren’t”  
“No, we weren’t, well yes but you to Alex, and Maggie and Winn too we are all a big family” Kara said and they all started laughing, Maggie and Winn felling warm watching them interact and making them feel like they belong here with them despite the fact they only had known each other for two and one day.  
“Run guys while you can Kara has made you part of the family there’s no going back now” Alex said laughing  
“Heeyyyy, I’m not that bad”  
While they were laughing Eliza and some new student that they didn’t know about, since there weren’t any students that were supposed to arrive, approached them.  
“Hey, kids come and meet our new student” ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

Chapter 4

A new student, this is weird, they never get new student without being notified at least a month in advance depending on how long it took for everything to be signed and to get everything to get ready. Maggie and Winn were lucky, for them it only took a month but for most it took two to three month to get to the school. So, you can imagine that when Eliza told them that a young omega who was standing here, in from of them with Eliza, was a new student, even though there weren’t told anything, Alex and Mon-el both had surprised looks on their faces. Kara one the other hand was looking at her with fascination, she had never seen a girl such as beautiful as her, she was immediately drawn to her. She started to walk towards her but the girl flinched and took a step towards Eliza as though she was scared, Kara then looked scared of herself as though she remembered something, turned around and left running.

 

As the young alpha, the one with the smallest scent, Lena couldn’t help but get scared and get close to the only person she knew. But at soon as got close to her the face of the young blonde changed from an amazed one, like she was fascinated by what she saw, to a frightened one. The alpha turned and ran away.  
Alex got up, almost went to get her sister Eliza stopped her:  
“Don’t, you know she needs to be alone when she is like this”  
“But…”  
“Alex, she wants to be alone right now, and you know it.”  
“Okay…” she signed  
“Now, let me introduce Lena Luthor, she a new student. I need you guys to show her around. I know you are usually told in advance when a new student come here, but I need you take care of her, at least till she gets to the place correctly.”  
“Okay, but won’t Kara be uncomfortable around her, since she literally ran the other way when she saw her”  
“Mon-el, I know you’re worried for your sister but, I don’t think she ran away because she was scared. And no, you will not be asking her, she will tell you when she is ready, although you might already know. Now Lena can you go with Maggie and Winn, I need to talk with my kids”  
“Okay” 

 

Lena went to joined the two omegas, and the alphas went with their mother.  
“So, Lena, how did you end up here?” Maggie asked Lena  
“My dad brought me here, to protect me from some alphas”  
“Hey, like me and Maggie. Maybe we can form a club of omegas bullied by alphas” Winn sarcastically said  
“Yeah, maybe we can!!” both Lena and Maggie said laughing

 

Meanwhile Eliza want to talk to Alex and Mon-el  
“Alex, Mon-el I must warn you that Lena has had bad experience with alphas, so I want you to help her get more comfortable around her.”  
“What about Kara, they seemed to scare each other” Alex asked her mother  
“Alex, do you remember how Kara was when she first arrived on earth?”  
“Yes” both of the alphas responded  
“Well, she is the most powerful alpha I know and probably the most powerful alpha in the world. And she couldn’t control herself very alpha, beta and omega were constantly scared of her. Betas and alphas would do everything to please her and omegas tried to mate her constantly. She was so scared, she locked herself in the basement for three month until she managed to reduce her scent to almost nothing, so that people would that she was the weakest alphas possible.”  
“What does that have to do with Lena?”  
“Mon-el, how did you fell when you saw Winn?”  
“Oh, you noticed that!!”  
“Mon-el, I’m your mother, of course I noticed. So, you know how it is to find that.”  
“Wait what are you guys talking about?”  
“Honey, Mon-el and Kara are aliens, from planet where they have soulmates, matches. When they find their match, they feel the need to be with them. They are instantly attracted with them, the stronger they are the stronger the attraction is. Since both of them are strong the attraction was instant. But since Lena is scared of alphas and probably scared of being attracted to one so she reacted scared and scared Kara. Kara is simply scared of making her do something against her will. So, it will take some time and they will either be avoiding each other or become fast friends and knowing Kara it’s probably going to be the later.”  
“Okay I get it, but how much time will it take for Kara to come back?”  
“That will depend on her, Alex. Now go back to your friends and take care of both of them, okay.”  
The two alphas turned to see that the three omegas laughing.  
Winn and Maggie introduced Lena to Alex and Mon-el, although Alex was wary of the young omega, she quickly changes her mind, seeing her speaking about science and when the question of aliens came up she surprisingly explained that she did not share the point of view of her brother and mother, and she did get accepted in the school, so her parent must trust her.  
As Lena was talking to four, she noticed that indeed the alphas weren’t treating like she was inferior, but more like she was an equal. She did however wonder why the other one ran away. Kara, as she had heard was her name, looked scared like she was afraid of what she could do.

While they were giving Lena the tour of the school, Kara had run off to the neighbouring woods. She was scared off her attraction to Lena. When she saw her, she felt a pull unlike anything she ever felt. When she saw, Lena flinch she was remembered of her strength.  
It had been a long time since she had felt like she could lose control. She had heard stories from her parent about when people would meet their match, they would be instantly drawn to each other, the stronger they were the stronger the attraction. That would explain the pull she felt when she saw her but Lena git scared, hid behind Eliza.  
The only explanation that Kara could find was that Lena had some bad experience with alphas in the past, and Kara could only hope that she would find a way to help her comfortable around alphas or at least her.  
But first she had to calm herself, she focused on Lenas heartbeat, that she found instantly calming, and focused on lowering her scent even more than before, so that unless you knew it you couldn’t the fact that she was an alpha at all, that way Lena should be less scared of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days after, the five of them were sitting at breakfast, talking about school. Lena, Alex and Winn were talking about some sort of science subject that Maggie and Mon-el were desperately trying to follow, because of the fact that the discussion was about a subject seen in class and they had a test in a few hours.  
Kara still hadn’t come back from her self-induced exile, Alex was starting to worry about her, especially since two days ago, her scent had disappeared. They had to physically stop Alex from going after her. Alex had even scarred most of the omegas, betas and alphas had bowed to her, only the strongest were able to stand in from of her. Lena for the most part was strong enough to stand high in from of Alex, Lillian and Lex even Lionel were stronger than Alex, she was used to stronger smell than Alex. The Danvers parents managed to calm her down and convince her to not go after her sister, after all without her scent it would impossible to find her.  
Meanwhile, Kara was starting to feel confident that her scent was weak enough that no one could smell her. She got up and started to walk back to the school, soon her walking transformed into running as she was excited to be going back the school and she could smell her family and friends. It had been three days that she had left and she was pretty sue that Alex would punch her and she would be forced to go to therapy by her mother. But at least she would be able to be next to Lena without scarring her.  
As Kara got closer, she could smell them more until she could see them in the court.  
“ALEX! MON-EL!” She yelled from across the court  
They barely had time to turn around to see Kara, before she slammed into them, to hug them.  
“Kara!! Where were you? We were so scarred!! And Why can’t we smell you anymore?!”  
“Alex, calm down. I was in the woods next to the school. And do you remember when I got on earth, and I could control my power or my scent. I found a way at that time to hide both of them. Well I did the same thing but stronger. I decreased my smell to the point that nobody can smell me.”  
“Next time tell me before!! I frightened 75% of the school when I couldn’t smell you anymore. They had to restrain me.” Alex responded punching Kara on the shoulder.  
“Ouch!! Sorry I didn’t mean to I just felt like it was the only way to be next to Lena without her being scarred of me.” Kara answered signing  
“Like that hurt you. And sorry I forgot how hard it can be for you to keep both your powers and your scent hidden.”  
“Well, since most of the school students are alien, they all know that I’m an alien, so my powers aren’t that much of a problem. So how are Maggie, Lena and Winn doing? How are they settling in?”  
“They are doing fine. The three of them are fast learners, they are laying low like most the new kids when they arrive her. We were a little scared that some of the kids would be mean to Lena, because of where she comes from.” Mon-l answered her, looking at Winn who was laughing with the other two omegas, he was so handsome.  
“Because, she’s a Luthor?! And how are you and Winn doing?”  
“Yeah, but we were scared for nothing, most of the student know what it’s like to bullied or supressed by their family for what they are! And what do you mean about me and Winn?”  
“Mon-el, I saw you looking at him, you’ve found your match, haven’t you?”  
“Yeah, I have and it’s going great. He is so nice and intelligent, you should him, Lena and Alex talk about science he can keep up with Alex, and Lena could probably even keep up with you, Alex has difficulties keeping with her.”  
“You think?!!”  
“Yes. Now let’s go and join them.” 

 

The three alphas made their way towards the three omegas, who were studying for test they had later in the afternoon.  
“Kara!!! Your back!!” Winn and Maggie exclaimed, but Lena backed away, afraid of scarring Kara again and being responsible for her running away again.  
“Yeah, sorry guys. I got kinda insecure and didn’t trust myself with my actions, I felt like I needed some time for myself.”  
“Does this insecurity have to do with beautiful brunette omega?!” Maggie whispered to Kara  
“Maybe…” Kara answered looking at her hands  
“Well, maybe you could introduce yourself to her”  
Winn and Maggie pushed themselves apart so that Kara could see Lena. When their eyes meet, they both stood still admiring the beauty that was in from of them. It was really like they were drawn to each other. They slowly got closer to each other, almost as if they couldn’t stop themselves. Blue looking into green. Lena could swear that Kara’s eyes were like the ocean or even like the universe, the milky wave. Kara thought she was looking to kryptonite eyes, beautiful, yet dangerous, because she would do anything for the omega that was in front of her. Before they knew it they were in from of each other, not knowing what to do now, scared that they would push the other away.  
“Umm, Hey I’m Kara Danvers, it’s lovely to meet you” Kara said with a voice so low that she wasn’t even sure that Lena had heard her.  
“Well, it’s wonderful to finally meet the Kara Danvers, the girl that everybody loves, that Alex and Mon-el would to anything to protect. My name is Lena Luthor.” Answered Lena, who had apparently heard Kara.  
The other four were watching the scene in front them, and couldn’t decide if they wanted to separate the two are leave them like this and see if they were going to kiss. Fortunately, the school bell decided for them. As it ran telling them that they had to go to class and take they test.  
The two separated quickly, and went to class without saying a word

“Man, this test was hard!!” Both Maggie and Mon-el exclaimed when they got out of class.  
“No, it wasn’t that hard, I found it quite easy” Alex said, with Kara and Lena nodding at her, approving what she said.  
“You guys are genius, you can’t understand what we none genius go through,” Maggie countered with Mon-el nodding,” And how can you say that it was easy, you were absent for three days, and the test was on what we saw those three days.” He said looking at Kara  
“Kara is considered a genius on the most advance planets in the universe, what we see in class, she has already seen, and even if wasn’t an intergalactic genius she come from Krypton. A planet way more -advance than earth, so she would have already seen everything when she was seven. So, in any circumstances she would have managed to do the test” Mon-el explained, while Kara was turning red  
“Stop complementing her, she will end up dying from turning so red” Winn said laughing, and soon they all joined him.  
At this moment hearing each other laughing, each of the teenager in the group swore that they would everything to hear that noise from their (hopefully) future mate, from their match.

As they made their way to the dorms, Alex stopped Kara.  
“What is it?”  
“Kara, after you ran away, mom and dad decided that you needed help to deal with your problem with your scent, and specifically with omegas. So kinda they kinda changed you to another room, we won’t be sleeping in the same room anymore, and you will be sleeping in another room with an omega. Please don’t be mad.”  
At first, she didn’t say anything, then:  
“With whom am I sleeping?”  
“Lena” Alex answered in a whisper  
Kara then just turned away and started walking, in a way that Alex had only seen her do when some threatened her or Mon-el.  
“Where are going?” she called after the alpha  
“Where do you think?! To see mom and dad” She angrily answered.  
As she watched her sister walk away, Maggie arrived next to her.  
“I take it she isn’t happy of put in a room with Lena, is she?”  
“She isn’t mad she is just scared of not being able to control herself”  
“Don’t worry, your parents know what they are doing, come lets go to our room”  
“I hope so, yeah let’s go”

When Kara arrived at her parents’ office she didn’t even bother nocking, and just entered without nocking first. They surprised, at first, this wasn’t usual for Kara to barge in, but at soon as they saw her face, they understood why she was like this, and to be frank they expected her to lose a little control on her scent, so this wasn’t as bad as they had thought.  
“Why did you put me in a room with Lena? I can hardly control myself around her”  
“Kara, you need to learn to be more confident around people, we wouldn’t have put you with her if we didn’t think that you couldn’t do it.”  
Kara looked at her parents’ face, seeing that her wouldn’t be able to change their mind.  
“But what if I can’t and I end up hurting her”  
“Kara have more faith in yourself we believe in you, and we know that you can do it” Eliza said looking at her daughter  
“Okay” Kara mumbled not convinced, but not having a choice in the matter, “sorry for barging in like this, goodnight”  
“Goodnight Kara” Both her parents said watching their daughter going back to the dorms

Meanwhile Maggie and Alex where in their room looking at each other in the same way that Kara and Lena were looking at each other earlier in the afternoon. They got closer, meeting in the middle.  
“Maggie”  
“Yes”  
“Please, stop me”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t what I’m going to do next”  
“If it’s a kiss, you are welcome to do it”  
Alex looked at the beautiful omega in front of her, closed her eyes, and leaned in to meet Maggie in the middle. As soon as their lips meet, they both felt a feeling of warms, like this was meant to be.  
The kiss stopped, after what seemed like an eternity for them.  
“Wow!!”  
“Yeah”  
They made their way to bed holding tight to each other for the rest of the night.

Winn was in his bed, looking at, what was for him the most handsome alpha. He couldn’t deny the attraction between them since he had meet him. He got up and joined Mon-el, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking at Winn seemingly lost in his thought.  
“Can I kiss you?” Winn whispered to him when he was only a few centimetres away  
“Yes” Mon-el answered like he was holding his breath  
They meet halfway, as soon as their lips meet, their hands went on the others body. Winn’s hands went to Mon-el face, as the alphas hands went to his waist. They slowly mad their way to one of the beds.  
They fell asleep holding each other.

 

When Kara arrived in her new bed room, Lena was on her bed expecting to have an angry Kara enter the room. Kara was calmer than expected, still kinda mad, but calmer.  
“I take it the talk with your parent didn’t go as expected?”  
“No, but I expected them to make me go see a shrink, so I guess it didn’t go to bad.’  
“But you are still sleeping in the same room as me.”  
“Yeah, but they could’ve worst, they could’ve put me with Leslie. It’s not against you, but I’m scared to hurt you, or not being able to control myself around especially if we are sleeping in the same room.”  
“Well, I trust you, but if you are this uncomfortable, maybe we should try and not get to close from each other”  
While they were talking, they had got closer to each other they merely had a few inches between them.  
“Yeah, maybe”  
They somehow got apart and went to bed, both having the worst night possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kara and Lena did not kiss, but I imagined that they would not be able to control themself, and they're a few things i want ti happen before so it's not going to come yet


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Three month later,  
The six teenagers were discussing the upcoming holidays and the heats and ruts of Maggie, Alex, Winn and Mon-el who all seemed to around the same time, Maggie’s and Alex’s in a few days and Winn’s and Mon-el’s the week after. Kara and Lena were still trying to avoid each other, when they were with everybody they could keep each other away without much problem, but when they alone, it was incredibly difficult, so they decided that except for when they were sleeping they tried to not be alone with each other.  
“Why don’t you two kiss already?” Alex asked Kara  
“Because I have no idea how I could control myself if we actually kissed, and believe me I want to!” Kara answered Alex, “So are you gonna mate Maggie when you two go into rut and heat?”  
“Yeah, we talked about it, and we both want it.”  
They made their way to the other, who were discussing their plans for the holidays. All of them would spending the holidays with the Danvers, Winn had nothing to go back to, Maggie had received a letter from her mother telling her that her father still refused to talked to or about her and she could guarantee her safety if she came back so, for her safety she told her daughter to stay at the school for the holidays, as for Lena her father had also sent a letter telling her that Lillian and Lex attitude had gotten worst towards omegas and aliens, plus Lex had started to go after superman, as much as it pained Lionel to not see his daughter, he had no choice but to tell her to stay away from him and his family for now.  
Kara was excited, Clark and James were coming for the holidays with their girlfriends and she couldn’t wait to see them again. It had been a long time since they had last come to visit. She was a little worried about their reaction to Lena but she knew that they knew that it’s not what your family is that makes you who you are.

Meanwhile in Jeremiahs office, an unexpected visitor was in front of Jeremiah and Eliza. In front of them was standing Lillian Luthor.  
“Mrs. Luthor to what do we owe this visit and how did you find this place?” Jeremiah started the conversation, breaking the silence in the room.  
“Well, I know the scent of my daughter, and that’s what a I’m here about, I want to take her back with me.”  
“No, she belongs here, we know what you and your son did to her and we will not let you take her away.” Eliza responded to what Lillian said, a little more forcefully than expected.  
“You don’t have a choice she is my daughter, and I will do back with her.”  
“Her father intrusted her to us, and we will not give her back to you!”  
“Her father is dead, and Lex is about to break the news to her right about now, and knowing my daughter I think I know who she will turn to”  
“She won’t choose you!!”  
“We’ll see!”

 

Alex entered her room attracted to her future mate, for some reason she felt like her rut was coming early and she could smell that Maggie’s heat was too.  
When she entered the room, the pheromones assaulted her, she had too control herself not to jump her now. As soon as Maggie noticed Alex she smelled her rut.  
“So, your rut is early to?!”  
“Yeah”  
They had gotten closer to each other, attracted to each other’s scent.  
Alex turned to close the door. As soon as it was closed Maggie lunched herself to Alex taking her in a swearing kiss. Their hands were everywhere, their moans rapidly filling the room.  
Alex pushed themselves towards the bed they had, falling onto it. Their cloth was slowly removed from their bodies, soon they were naked.  
Slowly while they were kiss both their rut and heat reach their peak. Both of them were reduced to want as they discovered new parts of their bodies, new feelings.  
“Alex…Please”  
Maggie could feel Alex’s penis fully erected, rubbing against her clit, her wetness increasing every second.  
“Lets me make you feel good before my love.”  
Alex started kissing her neck, going down her body. She reached Maggie’s breast and paid equal attention to each breast. When she reached her clit, she licked and sucked felling Maggie panting, her orgasm building up.  
“Alex… please… I’m coming”  
When remove her tongue and positioned her dick rubbing against Maggie’s vagina. Maggi’s hips into Alex’s. She looked at her, and nodded as a form of consent and Alex started to enter her slowly. Maggie was panting, her hips bucked forwards and Alex understood and pushed forward so that the rest of her was inside of her. She started moving, pushing hard into Maggie.  
Maggie felt her orgasm coming and Alex’s knotted was forming.  
“Alex…knot me, mate me, make me ours”  
Alex pushed inside of her mated felling Maggie convulsing around, and her orgasm coming as she pushed on last time biting Maggie and felling her biting back, her seed spilling inside of her.  
“Mine”  
“Yours”  
They fell asleep tangled with each other ready to start again when they woke up.

In Mon-el and Winn’s room a similar situation was happening,  
The moment the door closed in their room, they up in a swearing kiss that was rapidly deepened, tongs exploring each other mouth, and bodies.  
Mon-el pushed forward so that they could fall on the bed, and be more comfortable. Both were panting moaning, their cloth ripped of each other.  
Mon-el made his away to Winn’s neck sucking on his pulse point, making Winn’s mind go blanc.  
Soon their heat and rut reached their and they wanted nothing but to be linked to each other, to be mated, to be one.  
“Mon-el…Please”  
“What do you want? Tell me I want to make you feel good”  
“You…inside of…me. I want…to feel…you.”  
At this Mon-el pushed his dick inside of Winn, Winn screamed in pleasure. At first mon-el thought that he had hurt him, and stopped moving. But Winn held him and started to move his hips. So, Mon-el started moving his, faster and harder each with Winn moving in sync with him.  
Soon they both felt Mon-el’s knot coming out.  
‘Mon-el…please I need…your knot…I…need to…feel you”  
That all Mon-el needed to pushed his knot into Winn, felling him come and convulse around. Mon-el soon came, biting his mated and him biting back.  
They fell asleep exhausted tied to each other, getting strength back for after since this would last for at least three more days. 

 

Lena was on her bed when a familiar scent came to her entering the room, Lex was standing in the doorway. Pouring his scent in the room, like always his scent was dangerous, full of want. He approached her, he pinned her on the bed, she struggled but was no match for him.  
“Why are you doing this Lex, didn’t you take enough from me already?”  
“No, I should have bite you when I first started fucking, but this time I will and you will be mine.”  
“Dad will never let you get away with this!!”  
“Oh, right well he is dead so he can’t take you away from me anymore, so, you see nothing is stopping me now. And it’s no use to call your friend they must all be fucking by now, I put a gas in the campus to trigger their ruts and heats”  
At the news that her father was dead, she stopped fighting, after all she had no one to fight for her.  
Suddenly Lex was pushed off of her.  
“What the fucked do you think you’re doing to Lena” she heard Kara yelled at Lex  
“Fucking her like the omega she is”  
“No, you are not going to fuck her, and you are going to get out of here and never come back.”  
“It’s not a weak… what are you I can’t smell anything on, anyway as weak as you are you can’t stop me” he said pumping out submissive pheromones.  
But as much as he pumped out, he couldn’t get her to submit. Kara grabbed him by the waist put him on her shoulders and got out of the room and made her way to her father’s office where she could smell her parents and Lillian. Without betraying that she was an alpha.  
When she got there her parents were having a heated discussion with Mrs Luthor.  
When she opened the door, the discussion stopped and they starred at her with Lex on her shoulder, she just bumped Lex at his mother’s feet, and looking her straight in the eye she said:  
“Leave and never come back, or you will have to deal with me, and believe me you don’t want. And stop trying to make me submit, your son already tried, it didn’t work”  
“This is not the end Danvers” Lillian said with rage taking with her, her son.  
“They wanted to take her away, didn’t they?” She asked with tears in her eyes.  
“Yes, but you stopped them and without emitting any pheromones and betraying that you’re an alpha”  
“Yeah, but they will come back, won’t they?”  
“Yes, but not before a long time, knowing Lillian. Go back to Lena she needs you right now, and we need to prepared the pills for all the omega you mated today because with this gas most of our teenagers got an early rut or heat”  
“Okay, night mom and dad”  
“Night Kara”

When Kara got back to her room Lena was in her bed crying, against her better judgment she got to the Lena and hugged her.  
“It’s okay Lena, they’re gone, they won’t hurt you anymore”  
“But they will, they always find a way to ruin everything for me, especially since I presented as an omega.”  
“Lena, as long as I’m alive they won’t hurt you.”  
“Then they will hurt you, which will hurt me. They know how to get me, and since you protected me today they will go after you”  
“Well, I can handle myself, so you don’t have anything to worry about”  
“Doesn’t stop me from worrying”  
“Lena, you don’t have to answer but Lex said that he should have bite you a long time ago, was he doing his for a long time?”  
At this question Lena cried even harder, and Kara held her as hard as she could without hurting her. After some time, Lena calmed herself enough to answered Kara.  
“He has been forcing himself on me since I presented as an omega when I was about 10 or 11 years old, and Lillian has been covering for him ever since.”  
At that Kara felt the anger coming but for the sake of Lena she calmed herself down.  
“And Lex was always a powerful alpha, Lillian a powerful omega I was never capable of pushing him of. Come to think of it how did you not submit to him, and how are you not in rut.”  
“I don’t really, think for the gas, it’s because I’m capable hiding my smell to the point that it must not have any effect on me, it’s probably the same reason for why he didn’t make me submit.”  
“Yeah…” Lena didn’t seem convinced but decide that Kara would tell her when she was ready.  
They held each other as they fell asleep having the best sleep since they had started sleeping in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time wrighting smut please be mercyfull


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark, James and Kara confrontation.  
> Smut at the end

** Chapter 7 : **

 

 

A week later, the heats and ruts were starting the calm down, Eliza and Jeremiah were still trying to figure out what was in the gas that Lillian and Lex had let go in the school, and why didn’t it affect Lena. Jeremiah’s theory was, that since she was meant to be Kara’s matched she was somehow protected her from it since the fact that because she was strong alpha and the fact that capable of making her scent disappear it protected her from most thing that made heats or ruts start early. As for Eliza, she thought that the gas was made so it didn’t interact with her gene to make sur she didn’t accidently mate with someone.

 

Since that day, Lena and Kara had gotten closer, they noticed that if they didn’t fight it and didn’t constantly try to be apart, but rather hang out with each other. They actually learned a lot about each other, Lena talked about her life before the Luthor even though she was four and she didn’t remember much, but she did remember feeling loved, she also talked about how it was tolerable to live in the mansion before she presented as an omega and Lex stopped being her brother. Kara talked about her life on Krypton, her parents, her family. The only thing Kara couldn’t bring herself to tell Lena why she hid her scent, she was scared that Lena would pull away, and she didn’t want to lose what they have found these last few days.

 

The rest of the group still hadn’t gotten out of their rooms, the only students you were out being the ones who hadn’t mated, the ones that mated were going to be staying mating for at least one more day according to Eliza.

 

The holidays, were just around the corner just two days, before Christmas. Clark and James would be arriving the day of Christmas because of Lex trial. Lex had just detonated a bomb killing a lot of people, and Clark had to bring him in. Kara was also scared that he was probably try something stupid when he saw Lena, but she had hope that it would go well.

 

The next days was a busy day of the teachers the school, all the students that had mated finally got out of their heat and rut, and had to take the pills since none of them had used protection, Lena and Kara decided to help them hang them out, soon they heard Kara’s parents’ angry voices apparently directed to Alex and Mon-el.

“How can you guys do this? You are only teenagers!!”

“Sorry mom, we couldn’t control ourselves!!” Alex exclaimed

“And it’s hard to resist when you find your match” Mon-el added

“Mon-el I know that because of the fact that you come from a planet on which you can’t control yourself when you find your match but I thought we had that under control. And Alex your human you should have been able to control yourself!!”

“Actually, Mrs., most of the students in the school if not all that found someone to mate, bit their mate, so I think that Lex and Lillian made so it wasn’t possible to resist the bite.” Lena said hoping to calm Eliza.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it, you’re just 17, god I am going kill those two if I see them again.”

“Well, I won’t be stopping you.” Lena whispered, a bit louder than she intended.

“Me neither.” The other four said.

 

The rest of the day went on smoothly, the students preparing and leaving for the holidays part would leave that night and the rest to leave the next days.

 

The six of them were talking about the holidays at dinner since most of the student had gone home already, they were at the Danvers house, the house being just outside of the campus.

“It’s going to be so cool this year, with Lena, Maggie and Winn here with us to celebrate !!!” Kara said excited.

“I thought that you would be more excited for Lois, Lucy, Clark and James coming for Christmas.” Alex remarked

“Yeah, but we see then every year either at Christmas or thanksgiving, but it’s Lena’s, Maggie’s and Winn’s first time of many with us” She almost squealed

“Clark like Clark Kent?” Lena asked surprised

“Yeah, he’s my cousin”

“Your cousin, so he is also superman?!”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Kara, if he is superman, do you think it’s a good idea for me to be here?”

“Oh, honey he is not going to do anything to you, I mean Lois and Lucy’s father is a xenophobic so I don’t think he’s going to do anything, and if he does I’m pretty sure Kara’s stronger than him so she can throw him into space” Eliza reassured Lena

“Okay” Lena said with a little voiced not really convinced by what Eliza said.

After dinner, they all went back to their rooms, the couples holding to each other kissing before they even got to the dorms, with Lena and Kara gaging behind them.

“Get a room!” Kara yelled laughing at them.

“And you, get a life!!” Alex yelled back.

 

The day before Christmas Lex was sentenced to 36 consecutive life sentences, Lena watched on the TV as her brother was taken away now, without any emotion towards himbut knowing that jail would not stop him or Lillian from trying again.

 

The day of Christmas, Lena was woken up buy an overexcited puppy faced Kara.

“Come one get up, Lena it’s Christmas!!!!”

Lena looked up and saw Kara sitting next to her on her bed holding a present in her hands, they had falling asleep in each other’s arms like they had been for the last week.

“Good morning Kara, did you sleep well”

“Nope, too excited. I got you something.” Kara exclaimed almost yelling, handing Lena the present.

Lena opened the present, inside was a beautiful necklace with a green gem matching Lena’s eyes, she started to tears up and Kara hugged her.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I know, it made me think of your eyes, at first I actually thought that your eyes were made of kryptonite, they’re so beautiful, but not as much as you”

“Well if you think that I’m beautiful, you haven’t seen yourself, I’m pretty sure you are the most beautiful person alive.”

“We’ll agree to disagree”

“Yeah, oh, I got you something too.” Lena open a drawer and handed Kara a box.

Kara open the box to see a similar necklace to the one she had given Lena only this one had a blue gem, it was Kara’s time to tears up at the site of the necklace.

“It’s beautiful Lena”

“Of course, it’s the same colour than your eyes, the colour of the ocean or the universe.”

 

In Maggie’s and Alex’s room gifts were being exchanged, somehow, they both had decided that guns were perfect gifts and were already planning trips to the shooting range.

 

At Winn’s and Mon-el’s room, they had given each other rings on a chain that they could wear around their necks and someday on their fingers.

 

They joined each other for breakfast in the dining room in the Danvers family house, the atmosphere was relaxed, as they were all enjoying the morning, nobody thought about any of the things that usually upset them. Lena, Maggie and Winn hadn’t thought about their respective families since they had woken up.

 

In the afternoon, Lena and Kara went for a walk.

“So, are you looking forward to seeing your cousin, his girlfriend and his friends?” Lena asked

“Yeah, but not as much as I am of celebrating Christmas with you, I’m really happy that you are here.”

“Me too, it beats any kind of celebration that happened at my family.” She said laughing.

“Well, you are welcome to any celebration with us.”

“Thanks. You know we have gotten closer, you have told me about Krypton, but you won’t let your guard down around me.”

“Because I’m afraid of hurting you, or making do something you don’t want to do!”

“Kara you’re the sweetest person I know, you hurt me or make me do things.”

“But if I lose control, I could”

By now they were mere inches from each other.

“I trust you” Lena whispered, her breath landing on Kara, their lips were a centimetre away. They were so close that if any of them moved their lips would be touching. Kara started to become anxious, she knew that if they kissed she would lose all control.

Thankfully for Kara, her phone rang breaking the moment between them. She stepped away and looked at her phone.

“Hum, we have to go back they have arrived at the house.”

“Okay, let’s go, but I do hope that one day you will trust yourself more.”

“Me too.”

They made their way to the house.

 

When they arrived, they had already settled in and the whole house was in the living room talking and laughing.

“Clark, Lois, Lucy, James” Kara exclaimed as she ran into Clarks arms

“Hey, Kara! How are you?”

“Fine what about you?”

“We’re good a little bit tired with Lex’s trial and all but we’re good happy it’s behind us.”

At that Lena snorted, making everyone look at her.

“What?!” Asked James.

“Well knowing mother, this is not over, she will appeal as much as she can, making you go to countless trial, when she stops doing that she is going to try and probably succeed at breaking him out of jail, and if that doesn’t work or if he is caught and put back to jail she will come after you, that is if she doesn’t come after you before. Plus, Lex has a lot of influence and it’s not jail that is going to stop him from doing what he wants to do, as long as Lex and Lillian Luthor are alive I would never consider this over. So, if I were you I would not think that it’s behind you, he is genius and always finds a way to hurt the people he wants to hurt.”

Listening to Lena the reaction in the room were different, those who knew felt pain for her knowing that it can from experience, Kara only wanted to hug her but looking to Clark and James faces she wasn’t sur what to do. Lois and Lucy didn’t know what to think, but Clark and James faces turned to anger.

“And who might you be?”

“Lena, Lena Luthor”

At that both Clark and James faces turned from anger to hate frightening most of the people in the room.

“A Luthor, how can you lets a Luthor be here? How can you let a Luthor inside the school? Knowing that it is full of alien.” Clark growled

“She is not her family Clark.” Kara growled back.

“Her family is notorious for being xenophobic, Kara you can’t trust her.”

“And you can trust Lois and Lucy? May I remind you that their father is a xenophobic general in the army!”

“They are different, it’s only their father, for her it’s her entire family!!”

“Not her father”

“A father that is never here because he is always on business trips, her father was more often a broad than in the country, and even when he was in it his office is too far away from the mansion where they lived so she was raised by her mother and brother”

“She is not her family!!”  Kara yelled at them.

Then Clark and James looked at each other and started pumping out submissive pheromones in the room hoping to make Kara and Lena submit to them.

They pumped out so many pheromones that the whole room, except Kara, were showing they necks in form of submission.

At that Kara did something that she swore she’d never do again, she started pumping out calming pheromones towards Lena and the rest of the room to counter Clark and James. And the two alphas started focusing their pheromones towards Kara solely.

What they didn’t’ expect, nor did anybody in the room expected, is that didn’t show her neck. Most in the room knew that she was a strong alpha but to the point of not submitting even when faced with two very powerful alphas, that were capable of directing their pheromones.

Instead she didn’t something even more unexpected, she released submissive pheromones. The quantity was huge, it was something that none had ever seen before. Instantly both Clark and James were on the floor showing their neck, but she didn’t stop there, she continued to pump them out showing as much as she wanted the extent of her powers. She was capable of releasing both submissive and calming pheromones directed at different persons at the same time.

“You will respect Lena; do you hear me? You will respect her and leave her alone if you ever try to do something like that again I will hunt you down and throw you into space.” She growled at them.

“Y y yes” they both whimpered.

Stopped pumping Pheromones going back to not having a scent at all, and looked around the room, they were looking at her with a mixture of frighten and awe. She got scared at what they would say and ran off without saying a thing, Lena running after her.

“Clark, James how could you do this? You know we do not accept that type of behaviour.” Eliza yelled at them.

“We’re sorry we let our emotions get the better of us” James answered

“And you think it’s a good enough reason to do what you just did? You don’t know Lena and you can’t judge her on families’ action.”

“Sorry” they both said bowing their heads

“It’s not me you should be apologising to, but Kara and Lena, no not now if you go now Kara will probably kill you.”

The two alphas got simultaneously hit buy their girlfriend and promised that they would be sleeping outside of their house for a long time.

“Did you know that Kara was this strong?” Lois asked

“No, we knew that she was strong but not that strong, and this will only make her trust herself even less.”

“I don’t know she seemed pretty in control of what she was doing” Alex noted.

“Yes, but she made Clark and James submit to the point where they were lying on the floor, and this is something she has always being afraid of, she is afraid of what she can do, and seeing what we saw tonight I don’t even think that we saw the extent for her power. She is one powerful alpha.”

“Where do you think she went? I hope that she won’t do anything to Lena.”

“I don’t know, but she won’t do anything to her. Right now, Lena is probably the only who can get close to her.” Alex answered.

“Come on let’s all go rest; the rest of the day is pretty much ruined now.” Alex said looking through the window.

“I really hope that Lena can through to her.” Maggie whispered to Alex.

“Me too.” Alex signed.

 

Lena found Kara in their dorm room she was in a corner crying. Lena walked towards her but when she tried to hug Kara, she curled more into herself.

“Don’t come near me I might hurt you”

“Kara, you won’t hurt me, you just protected me in there from you own cousin.”

“I had to he was going to hurt by making submit to him, by trying to prove that he was stronger than you and that he could do anything with.”

“And you protected me, but not only that you protected the whole room by calming them, it takes a lot of control to do that.”

As Lena tried to touch Kara again, Kara got up and superspeed towards the opposite wall.

“Kara, you don’t have to be scared.”

“But what if I hurt you?”

“You won’t” Lena had slowly made her way to Kara their faces only a centimetre apart. “I trust you”

That all it took for Kara to finally give in to her urges and kiss Lena. Lena kissed back like her life depended on it, her tongue licking Kara’s lips asking for consent, which Kara gave immediately deepening the kiss between the two.

Lena made her way to Kara’s collarbone, kissing and biting it, she could feel her heat coming even though it was still a few weeks from.

“Kara, my heat is coming, it’s early.”

“My rut is coming too, it’s because we are linked, on my planet when we find our mated our heat and rut come the first time we kiss.”

Hearing Kara say made Lena wetter than she already was. She lunched herself at Kara lips meeting in a swearing kiss. Their cloth being rapidly remove, leaving both of them in their underwear. Upon seeing Kara breast with her bra on she started kissing down and reached her chest she quickly got rid of the bra, sucking and kissing Kara’s nipples paying equal attention to each.

“Kara, let go”

And she did she took control of the situation, pushing Lena towards the bed making her fall on it, she kissed down to her chest, getting rid of the bra, licking and sucking while playing with the other with her fingers. When she finished with the first one she attacked the others paying it equal attention. Lena’s hips bucked up grinding on Kara’s abs asking for more.

Kara then made her way down to Lena’s cunt while kissing Lena on the stomach then on her thighs. She could feel herself getting harder and harder with time, just as Lena could feel her heat reaching its peak.

When Kara reached Lena’s clit her sucked it, then went to vagina licking around it, looking at Lena of permission, Lena nodded, telling her that she had it, before plunging her tongue inside of her. Making Lena’s hips arc forward wanting more.

“Kara… please… I need more.”

Kara pulled away, Lena whined a little before seeing Kara take her boxers of revelling her raging erection.

“Kara, I need you inside now.”

“Whatever you want my love” Kar answered with a smirk

She positioned herself before entering, stretching her, slowly Lena not wanting to hurt her when she was completely inside she stilled a little to give Lena time to adjust.

“Move”

That was the signal that Kara was waiting for, she started moving, Lena moving in sync, soon she began thrusting harder and faster, feeling her knot come out.

“Lena, my knot is coming, can I knot you?”

“Yes, knot me, claim me, bite me.” She answered in a whimper feeling her orgasm building up.

The thrusting became harder until her knot was inside Lena, both coming at the same time biting each other on the others pulse point.

“I am yours”

“And I ours. I love you Kara Zor-el Danvers”

“And I love you Lena Luthor”

 They both fell asleep tangled in each other, exhausted and knowing that as soon as they woke up they would be making love again.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 : **

 

The next morning Lena woke up to Kara running her fingers one her back, she could already feel her heat coming back full forced and judging by what she felt against her back, Kara rut coming back also.

“Morning love, sleep well?” She said while giving Kara a peck on the lips

“The best I have in years, you?” Kara answered returning the kiss

“Umm, same”

Soon their kisses got deeper, tongues fighting for dominance, Lena winning as she pushed Kara on her back, straddling her, she moved down to Kara’s pulse point sucking and nipping, letting her tongue roam over the bite. She made her way down to Kara’s breast, pinching, sucking and playing with them. One she was done she made her way down to Kara’s stomach, she skipped her cock going for her thighs, smiling when she heard Kara whine.

Kara’s erection was ragging she didn’t how long she hold without coming, what Lena was doing was driving her mad, especially when Lena started kissing the tip of her dick, then licking and sucking on it.

“Lena…I’m…going to come…”

“Oh, no you don’t” Lena pulled out earning a growl from her lover, which turned into a moan when Lena positioned herself on top of her.

“I want you to come inside on me, I want to feel your knot inside of me, I want to ride you”

Kara, then, lost all metal capacity, she was incapable of forming a coherent response and simple bucked her hips forward entering Lena.

Lena started moving, rolling her hips, feeling Kara’s knot forming, she knew that she would not be able to hold much longer and that judging by Kara’s eagerness, she would be able to hold that much longer.

Kara’s knot formed and she pushed it inside making Lena come and coming watching her girlfriend come undone on her.

Lena laid on Kara exhausted, lightly kissing her, both slowly falling asleep.

 

 

Meanwhile, at the Danvers household,

They were all sitting at breakfast, the mood better than the night before, although Clark and James were a little grumpy (having both slept on the floor, as punishment from their girlfriends), and Clark being restless, as they all could both Lena’s and Kara’s scents merging together, as they mated and marked themselves. Normally they wouldn’t be able of smelling that, but as they were strong and Kara being probably the strongest alpha, and while they were mating Kara didn’t tamper her scent, so they could smell it, making everybody in the house felt like they were intruding on something personal of the two girls.

“Clark stop being grumpy, you know you can’t do anything about this” Lois said slapping him on the head.

“So, it doesn’t bother any of you that Kara is mating with a Luthor?”

“Clark, may I remind you that father is a general in the army who is a xenophobic, but you didn’t care you still mated. And the same goes for you James, so why can’t you guys give Lena a chance?” Lois angrily answered Clark feeling exasperated by his attitude.

“One chance she gets one chance.”

“Well that’s more than nothing, James?”

“One chance”

“Well now that we’ve got that settled, when do you think they will come back?” Eliza asked

“Well, normally with Kryptonians it only lasts a night when it’s the first kiss, but the stronger they are the longer, the longest was a day but judging how strong they both are I think it safe to say it will take more time. I think that it is safe to say that they will emerge somewhere tomorrow in the afternoon.”

“You see, when you want, you can be useful” Alex said laughing

“Careful Kara, he isn’t in the best mood” Lois warned her

After that the mood started to lighten up, and with Lois and Lucy sharing with everybody embarrassing stories about Clark and James, soon Jeremiah and Eliza joined with stories of their kids. Soon they were all laughing and enjoying their time.

 

 

The next day,

“What time is it?” Lena asked sleepily

“Around 4 in the afternoon, I think.”

“how long were making love?”

“Uuumm, making love, I love the sound of that, and two days I think.”

“You sound surprised?!”

“Well, I thought it wouldn’t last this long”

“What do you mean?!”

“Well, as I told you, when Kryptonians find their match and kiss them, their rut and heat start and they mate. For most it only lasts a night, for the strongest it can last one day, but two days that is unheard of.”

“Well, you are very strong, probably the strongest”

“Yeah, but you have to be strong too, it goes both ways with Kryptonians, if the alpha is strong the omega is strong too.”

“But, I’m not that strong, I couldn’t protect myself from my own brother and mother.”

“Lena, did they ever given something that they told you to keep on you all the time, they would have given it to you when you first presented.”

“There was one thing, Lillian had a sort of ring implanted in my vagina I always assumed that it was so Lex couldn’t impregnate me.”

“I was wondering what it was that I felt, I guess it was that. Do you think I can get it out?”

“You could feel it?”, Kara nodded, “Yeah, I guess you can try, do you have some lube somewhere I’d rather you not do it without.”

“Yeah, wait a sec.”

Kara went to get it, and quickly came back with it, she some of it on her hands and on Lena’s vagina.

“Ready”

Lena simply nodded, Kara was being so gentle that Lena released a moan feeling herself getting wetter.

Kara looked, and could rapidly feel the ring that Lena told her about, she gently pulled it and got it out of Lena, Kara could feel that Lena was aroused and leaned in kissing and licking her clit, making her girlfriend come fast.

“I got it.” She said smiling and destroying it with her laser eyes

“What was it?!” Lena asked her as she took back her breath feeling something powerful running through her veins, as if what Kara had removed was some sort of blocker.

“This is made of some sort of element that dampers on person power as an omega, beta or alpha although I don’t think it has been used a beta before. Lillian must have felt how powerful you were and put it in you, though usually it’s under the form of a ring or necklace.”

“So, my mother put something in me to reduce my strength as an omega?!”

“Yeah”

Lena rapidly understood why Kara hid her strength, as she feels hers growing inside of her, but she had seen how Kara lower her strength and managed to reduce hers to what it was before.

“Who know we should go back…” Lena signed

“Yeah… I know.”

They both got up and got dressed, when Kara started to lower her scent Lena cupped her cheeks.

“Kara, you don’t have to hide it, at least not to the point where you hide it completely”

“I know, but I like hiding it, plus it’s funny to see peoples face when they notice they can’t control me”

“If you say so, I won’t make you do something you don’t want to do.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

They kissed, and made their way back to the Danvers’s house.

 

 

When arrived at the house they could laughter, and was relieved that at least they could come back to a joyful house and not a cold one.

As soon as they entered the living room where everyone was, they were hugged by Alex who seem to launch herself to them, happy to see her sister and one of her best friends after what had happened the other night.

“Lena, James and I owe you and apology we are sorry for what we said and the way we acted, we didn’t about who you are but rather who your family is, and we are sorry for that and hope that we can be friend in the future.” Clark said when Alex released them.

“Yeah, sorry Lena”

“I understand, and hope that in the future we can be friends, apology accepted”

“Thank you, Lena.”

After the apology, they started playing games, which Lena and Kara won all of them, and they made the rule that they could not pair up anymore in games to leave other people a chance to win a little.

 

When they all went to bed they, all had the feeling that the holidays were going to be interesting.

  

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

****

A week before, the day before new year, Lena received a visit from her family’s lawyers to discuss the future of the two companies that her father had built, Luthorcorp and L-corp. Her father had built two companies, at first, he didn’t plan on making a second one, but after he had seen the genius of Lena, when his daughter would come into his office and at such a young age would give him advice and once had even invented something of her own. This day he had decide that he would make another company in her name called L-corp, while most people thought it was a branch of Luthorcorp, it was actually a completely dependent one, even though Lionel was its acting CEO L-corp was owned by Lena, most of what it sold were project that Lena had made in science class when she was bored or when she was working with him at his office.

Luthorcorp was supposed to be Lex’s when their father died, but with him in jail and while Lionel had made so that Lillian wouldn’t need anything when it came to money (and the fact that she was a well-known in her field so even without she wouldn’t need anything), he made it so she didn’t have a say in the company’s life. So naturally the next in line was Lena to takes both companies, since one was already hers.

“So, you’re telling me that one of my father’s companies in actually mine and the I’m supposed to take over the other one.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Lena looked at the lawyer like he was some kind of two headed Greek mythology beast, she couldn’t believe what he was saying. Her father had often talked about the fact that L-corp was hers but she always thought that he meant that it would be hers when he died not that that it was hers from the very beginning.

“What do I have to do exactly?”

“Well, until you are ready take become the CEO of both companies, you will own them but you won’t be the acting CEO, your father made it so everything would be taken care of until you are ready.”

“So, I don’t need to become the CEO when I turn 18, I can wait until after college.”

“Yes, Lena you can you just need to sign the papers, and you need a legal guardian, because for some reason, Mrs. Luthor’s name isn’t on the adoption paper, so, now that your father is dead your need someone to be your legal guardian.”

“What do you mean me mother’s name isn’t on the adoption paper?!”

“It seems as though only your father adopted you, Mrs Luthor never signed those papers, so legally speaking she can’t do anything to you.”

“So, I’m free from her.”

“Yes, yes you are!”

“Were do I sign? And I will talk to the Danvers about the legal guardian thing.”

“Here are the papers, take your time to read them I will be back after the new year to take them back, happy holiday Miss Luthor.”

“Thank you, you to”

The lawyer got up and left the house, and Lena took the papers to the room she was sharing with Kara thankful that she was out running with Mon-el.

 

 

Maggie and Alex were walking in the woods, talking about their new guns that they had given each other.

“When do you think that your father will give in and take us to the shooting range?”

“Well at least a few more tries from both of us and he’ll give up after the new year. I hope!”

“Well, we’ll make sure bother him, until he gives up.”

“Yeah, let’s do that”

They both started laughing, at the prospect of bugging Jeremiah to go to the shooting range.

The slowly got to the edge of the forest, Maggie stood at the edge of the wood amazed by the view, from there they could see the sea, the sun setting on it. Alex moved forward, she was simply beautiful bathed in the sunset. Alex looked back at Maggie in awe, she slowly made her back to her girlfriend. They kept eye contact as Alex got closer backing Maggie backing her against a tree.

They only a few centimeters away from each other, the tension between them unbearable. Maggie finally couldn’t stand and kissed the beauty who had her against a tree. The kiss was rapidly deepened their tongues battling for control, which Alex won. Their hand roaming over each other’s’ body, their hands reach under their t-shirts. The t-shirts were rapidly taken off, and Alex hands made their way to her girlfriend’s waistband, feeling how wet she was.

“Alex, stop teasing.”

“Whatever you want my love”

Alex entered fingers inside Maggie, who was scratching her back not capable of controlling what she did anymore, with Alex thrusting in and out of her, she quickly came undone. Alex held while she came down.

As Maggie, came down, she could Alex cock hard, she slid her hand through her waistband, stroking her dick. Alex bucked her hips forwards holding onto her girlfriends like her life depended on it, with what Maggie was doing with her hands, she came hard on her hand.

They both collapsed on the floor, panting.

“You…we have to… go back”

“Yeah…but…let me…get my…breath back”

“Okay”

After some time cuddling, next to a tree, they got dress and made their way back to the house.

 

 

Winn was sitting on the beach, when he saw his handsome boyfriend running towards him.

“Hey, I thought that you were running with Kara?”

“Yeah, but she is faster than me, and lost me after about 30 min of running”

“Well, you followed for 30 min, that’s more than usually, right?”

“Yeah, but as I get better she gets better too”

“That’s Kara!!” Winn said laughing

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Looking at the sea, the sun just set it’s beautiful”

“But not as beautiful as you”

As he said that Mon-el cupped Winn’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss him. They met in the middle in a gentle kiss, it stayed that way for moment, and as Winn passed his tongue on the alpha’s lips asking for entry, which he granted, Mon-el relinquished dominance to Winn, who pushed him on his back, their hands roaming on each-others body, their pants pulled downed just enough for their erected cocks.

Winn positioned himself on the tip of his lover’s dick, and gently lowering himself slowly, when he was full, he stilled himself getting used to it, then rock his hips forward feeling Mon-el moving with him, in sync. Mon-el put his hands on the omega’s hips taking control. Winn grabbed a hand full of Mon-el’s t-shirt for support. The thrusts got faster and harder, until both of them convulsed, coming at the same.

Winn collapsed on top of his lover, exhausted, they cuddle for a while before getting dressed.

“Come on, we should get back, we both need a shower with the amount of sand we have on us, and dinner should be soon.”

“Yeah, let’s go”

 

 

Lena went down to the living were the Danvers parents were talking. 

"Can I talk to you for second?" She asked timidly. 

"Of course, Lena, what would you like to talk about, is this about the lawyer that came here earlier today? " Eliza answered. 

"Yeah, he told that since my brother is in jail, the family company is now mine, and the other company was apparently mine from the beginning. He told me that I can wait till after college to take over them and that for now they will be controlled by their boards and the Vice President."

"That's great Lena, we are really happy for you. But I'm sensing that, that's not what is bothering you, is it?" Jeremiah said happy for her. 

"Yeah, you're right. He told me that Lillian's name is not on my adoption papers, so right now I don't have a legal guardian, and since I'm a minor i need one, I was wondering if one of you could be it ?"

"Oh, Lena we would love to, but since you are mated to one of our daughters, it would kinda be unethical, but we could ask some friends of ours if they can be your legal guardian if you want."

"Thank you so much"

"Well, are our daughter's mate and you are a wonderful and intelligent young woman, anybody would be proud to have you as a daughter" Eliza said proudly to her, as Jeremiah nodded. 

Hearing those words made tears come to Lena's eyes, no one, except for her father and Kara, had ever said something this nice to her. She tried to contain her tears, but rapidly she couldn't stop them and they came down, the two parents then got up and hugged her will while she was crying happy tears. 

They managed to calm her just before Kara came back from her run. 

When she entered the room where her parents and her girlfriend were, she immediately noticed that something was wrong with Lena. 

"Lena, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry honey, I'm just really happy" 

"Oh, you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Okay"

They both left the room and went to Kara's room. 

When they got to her room, Lena warped herself around Kara. 

"Lena, I'm sweaty" Kara whined 

"Don't care I need to touch you" Lena said roaming her hands on Kara's body, reaching her waistband. Kara moaned feeling her girlfriend touching her, her hands reaching for her cock, quickly hardening it. Kara turned pushing her against the door lips touching in a swearing kiss. 

Their tongues fought for dominance which Lena won, her hand stroking her hard dick, feeling herself getting wetter, her body asking for her lovers' penis inside of her. She pulled down Kara pants with the underwear letting Kara ragging erection. She kissed her way down Kara's body slowly making her way to her cock. When she reached it, she gently kissed the tip hearing Kara moaned, her hand making her way to Lena's head, massaging her scalp. 

That encouraged Lena to start moving sucking and licking, massaging her balls. 

Having thought of this all day and seeing the love of her life on her knees sucking her and licking her, Kara quickly came with Lena swallowing her hot and thick semen. 

Kara slowly went to the floor capturing her lips, her hand around her girlfriend's shoulder, gently pushing her on the floor feeling her lover's wetness against getting her hard again. 

She positioned herself at Lena's entrance looking at Lena for permission. 

Not being able to form any word Lena simply nodded, feeling herself being filled by Kara's thick cock. Once completely inside, Kara waited for Lena to get used to her. When Lena started to move her hips, Kara moved with her, going faster and harder with the time, as Lena scratched her back from pleasure, both trying to contain their moans as people were returning in the house for dinner, both falling at this tasked both entranced by their actions. 

Lena's walls contracted on Kara's dick, as Kara spilled her juice inside of Lena. Born coming at the same time. 

"Next time, we reach the bed" Lena laughed. 

"Hey! You were the one who couldn't control herself"

"Well, you’re an alien you could have picked me up and go to the bad"

"True" 

They both laughed. 

"Come on, we have to shower and then we have to face our family, because we weren't very discreet"

"Uuumm! Yeah, that's going to be embarrassing!!" Lena didn't miss the fact that Kara said "our family" it filled her with happiness to know that Kara thought of her as family. 

They made their way to the bathroom, while the rest of the house were relieved that it was finished, having heated to much already.  

 

"Well, this is something that I hope that I never have to hear that again, do you think that you cab bleach your ears?” Clark said, horrified looking at the rest of the living room, who had similar faces.

“Me too, and no, I don’t think that you can bleach you ears, for humans it’s going to hurt and for you Kryptonians it’s not going to do anything.” James answered

“Well, least Alex, Maggie, Winn, and Mon-el weren’t here to hear them, or they would have never lived it down.” Lois laughed at what Eliza was thinking, when she had just heard her youngest daughter have sex, in her childhood bedroom.

 

Outside the other four teenagers meet, at the porch of the house.

“You’ve got sand, all over ourselves!!” Alex exclaimed

“You’ve got leaves all over!!” Mon-el responded to his sister

“So, we’ve been doing the same thing, I guess”

“Yes, big sis, we have”

They all started laughing, and made their way to the house, and to the bathroom, as they all desperately needed.

 

“Why are you all looking at Kara and Lena like they have two heads?” Mon-el asked at dinner

“Probably the same reason you two are looking at those two like they have two” Lois answered making all the teenagers at the table blush.

“So, we will be leaving the second in the afternoon, for Metropolis” James announced

“Then let’s play game after dinner as one of our last evening together for a long time” Jeremiah said

The table nodded, and of course even though they weren’t allowed in the same team anymore, Kara and Lena owned the games, especially since they were competing as to who won the most game, they tied.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 : **

 

The next day Lois, Lucy, James and Clark left in the afternoon for Metropolis, Clark had left before them because of some news that Lex had already tried to escape, like Lena had predicted, which cause Clark to accuse her to be helping him, and had only stopped when Kara told him that if he didn’t back off she would find a way to deprive him of his masculine attributes.

Later in the afternoon, they received a guest, unexpected to the teenagers, but not to the parents.

“Miss Grant! What are you doing here?” Alex said surprised of seeing the dean of the school.

“Your parents invited me Miss Danvers.” She answered coldly.

“Kara!!”

“Hey, Carter!!”

Carter ran passed Cat and hugged Kara. Cat was always surprised to see them interact, Carter always had difficulties talking with other peoples but with Kara he talked easily.

“Carter, meet Lena, she likes science a lot, Lena this is Carter he is Miss Grants son.”

“Hello Carter, Kara has told me a lot about you.”

“Really, she has told me about you too.”

And with that they started to talk about a science project Carter had, Cat was surprised to see how Carter warmed up to Lena, although it did make sense that the girl that Kara loves would be capable to talk easily to her son. During the discussion, they had moved to the living room where Eliza and Jeremiah were waiting for them.

“Cat, thank you for coming and accepting our proposition. Hello Carter, I think there is some chocolate cake that Kara made in the kitchen, if you want.”

Carter simply nodded and made his way with the teenagers to the kitchen leaving the grownups to talk.

“Lena, can you stay? We would like to talk to you about something.”

“Okay.”

“Lena, we talk about your problem with Cat and she accepted to be your legal guardian.”

“Really” Lena looked at Cat with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, I did”

“Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Lena, you are a brilliant young woman, you excel at what you do, are capable of talking to my son and understanding him, which in itself is impressive, why wouldn’t I want to be your legal guardian?” Cat answered seeing the pain behind Lena’s eyes as she answered, she noticed then that Lena lacked severely from self-confidence.

“Thank you.”

“I’m only saying the truth Lena.”

“So, how will this go?”

“Once the papers are signed, in the eyes of the law, I will be responsible of you, you will not lose our independence, during the vacation you can come with me or the Danvers that will be your choice.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me Lena.”

“I will call my lawyer to prepare the papers.”

Before Cat had the time to answer Carter entered the room to talk about some sort of sciency stuff that she didn’t understand and try and drag Lena to the kitchen. The young omega at the adults to asked if she could leave the room, which they granted by nodding to her.

After a quick snack in the kitchen the science nerds of the group went to the lab that Eliza and Jeremiah had made in the basement when they saw that both Kara and Alex had an interest in science. They almost blew it up a few times but by the end of the day Carter had bonded with the nerds of the family while Maggie and Mon-el watched on the side of the lab fearing for their life with what almost happened three or four time in only two hours.

Around 6pm Cat called Carter to go back home, saying goodbye to the family and telling Lena that she would see her in a few days to sign to papers.

 

“So, what did Miss Grant want with you?” Kara asked later in their bed.

“Your parents asked her if she could become my legal guardian, and she said yes.”

“That cool, you must be happy”

“Surprised, happy but surprised”

“Why?”

“I didn’t except for her to accept.”

“Why? You are intelligent, beautiful and you can talk to Carter and understand him.”

“She said the same thing”

“Well, it’s the truth”

“Do you spend that much time in her office that you say the same thing?”

“Well, when you say the truth it’s normal to say the same thing.”

“Uuumm, true”

Kara kissed Lena on the forehead, both slowly falling asleep in each-others arm.

 

The rest of the holidays went without much happening except for Lex trying to escape and sending threatening letters to Lena but overall nothing really happened.

 

The rest of the school years past pretty fast and the summer vacation came fast.

The day the school year ended, an explosion was heard across the campus, sending the staff and the student into panic as other explosions were heard.

“Alex!!”

“Maggie, thank god, have you seen the rest?”

“Yes, Mon-el and Winn, are here” As she said that they arrived behind her.

“What about Kara and Lena?”

“They had class across campus.” Mon-el told them.

“That’s where the explosion where” Added Winn

The four started running across campus searching for the couple.

 

“LENA!! LENA!!” Kara yelled searching for her, when the first bomb exploded they had been separated by the panicking mass.

She tried desperately to find her using her superhearing but there was too much noise for her to concentrate. Hoping that Lena would be fine she started to help the students that she could help to get out of the building, thankfully the building didn’t collapse and she managed to get everyone out. When she finally got out it collapsed. She saw her brother and sister running towards her.

“Hey, have you seen Lena?!”

“No, we thought she was with you”

“We got separated during the panic. Where are Maggie and Winn?”

“They went to help mom and dad get everyone to safety.”

“Okay, come on we have to help the wounded and get them out of here.”

 

As the three where helping the wounded, Lena woke up in some cell in what seemed to be a room underground, she could hear some explosions above ground.

“Hello, Lena, how is your head?”

As soon as she heard the voice, knew that she was in trouble:

“Lillian!”

“Yes, Lena, you still know your mothers voice, that’s at least some good news.”

“You are not my mother.”

“True, but I did raise you”

“What are you going to do with me?”

“Punish you for mating with someone else than Lex, and not testifying for him at his trial”

“Why would I help you and Lex, he raped me and you help him”

“Because without us you would still this small, frail little girl that we found at the orphanage.”

“You know you will not get away with this?”

“Oh, I know and I’m counting on it.”

“You’re using me as bait, but for who?”

“For the alien who put my darling son in jail and his cousin.”

“He won’t come!”

“Maybe not, but his cousin will”

 

As soon as Lillian said that, a voice was heard around the campus.

“Good afternoon student, I currently have Lena Luthor in my custody, every hour I will hurt her in different ways until Superman and his cousin come to me and surrender, you have 24h hour after that the damage done to Lena irreparable. 24h.”

When heard that Kara face went through various colours before falling to the ground unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> torture/rape   
> sorry for forgetting to put up this warning

** Chapter 11: **

 

The Danvers family watched as Kara stirred on the sun bed she had been placed on, after she had fallen unconscious, when Lillian had finished her speech. Alex and Mon-el had watched Kara’s face turned from worried to horrified and then she lost the colours of her face as she fell on the floor. Kara was slowly regaining her colours.

Kara opened her eyes, she recognized her family watching her, but couldn’t find Lena.

“Hey”

“Hey, Kara how are you feeling?”

“Like a building fell on me. Where is Lena?”

They looked at each other before looking back at Kara.

“What? Where is she? Is she alright?”

“Oh, Kara, she was taken by Lillian. She wants you and your cousin to hand yourself over to her, and she will hurt Lena every hour until you go.” Eliza told her.

“WHAT!!! We need to go get her!!”

“Kara, you can’t!!” Alex exclaimed

“I won’t let her hurt the women I love!!”

“Kara, we need a plan to get her out, we won’t lose the two of, we need a plan!”

“Okay, but we need to start planning right now.”

“Let’s of the conference room.” Jeremiah said

“Where are we?” Kara asked Alex as she got up, and realised that she didn’t recognize her surroundings.

“The DEO, its headquarters are under the school?”

“So, that’s why they are armed people coming in and out of some of the abandoned buildings!”

“What did you think they were hear for?”

“Security.”

“Well, they are also here for that since we do have aliens that attend this school.”

They all made their way to the conference room where they started planning how to get Lena back from her mother. They were soon joined by Lucy, Clark and James.

“Do you think she has kryptonite?” Clark asked

“Yes, probably she wouldn’t be doing this if she didn’t have a way to weaken you.” Jeremiah answered

“But, kryptonite only affects your powers, right?” Winn asked

“Yes, why?”

“Well it doesn’t affect your alphas powers, with how strong Kara is as an alpha, I’m pretty sure that even if her powers are weakened by kryptonite she may be strong enough to beat Lillian without needing her powers.”

“True, but while she might be capable her strength as an alpha, if she can’t stand or can barely be awake because of the kryptonite.” Eliza said

“Yeah, but Lillian doesn’t know how powerful she is, we can use that to our advantage”

“You’re right Winn, but we need a backup plan, in case that doesn’t work.” Alex responded

 

Meanwhile the first hour was up, and Lillian Luthor entered the cell in which she had put her daughter. Ready to hurt her, she had a knife with her hand deciding that for the first hour she would go easy on Lena but planned to still hurt her.

“Hour is up Lena, time to receive your punishment.”

At the sound of Lillian’s voice Lena stiffened up.

“I’m going to start gentle and go worst and worst every hour in different ways, your first punishment is for sleeping with someone else than Lex. Get undressed Lena.”

“What?! No!”

“Lena, I will do it if you don’t, I will!!”

“I don’t think you need me naked to cut me!!”

“For want I want to do, yes, I do. Now get naked don’t make this more painful than it has to be.”

“No!!”

“Fine”

On that note Lillian got to Lena and ripped her close off, Lena tried to fight her off, but went it came to brute force her Lillian was stronger than her, and she had something in her system that made it impossible to use her strength as a strong omega to push off her mother.

When she was done undressing Lena, the older omega forced her legs open, and fear made its way to Lena as she realised what she had in mind for her, and if this was gentle she didn’t want to know what was going to happen as she felt a sharp pain as Lillian pushed the knife inside of her repeatedly. She tried not to scream or cry but if she managed to not scream, she couldn’t stop the tears from coming down her face.

 

At the DEO, Kara felt a suddenly felt pain and suffering, she started to tremble as she could feel her mates pain from afar.

“Kara, you okay?” Maggie asked concerned as she saw colours draining form her face once again.

“No, the hour up and Lillian has started hurting Lena. It hurts so much, I have to go get her.” She answered as the tears came

“Kara, you can’t, wait a little longer we are almost finished.” Alex told her

“But, Alex they are hurting my mate!!!” Kara whined

“And, they will hurt you both, if you get caught!! So, stay put and let us do the plan and then we can go get her!”

“Okay…”

Three hours pasted before they could agree on a plan that could get everybody out of there with minimal damage in case Kara couldn’t force them to give her back and put everyone in jail.

 

Lena was laying naked on the floor, she had cuts, bruises, burn marks all over her body, Lillian had had fun with her.

She had lost a lot of blood, and was starting to lose consciousness, but she knew that if she fell unconscious her mother would give her hell, so she fought to stay awake, hoping that Kara would get her out soon.

She smiled as she thought of Kara and her goofiness, the way she rambles and blushed when got nervous, she smiles that would light up the room. But her smile disappeared as she heard the door to the room where they had put her open.

“The hour isn’t up yet.” She said weakly as she saw Lillian enter the room.

“Yes, but I’m not here for you, I’m just here to prepare the room for you’re the person you will be sharing it with” the older omega replied as she changed the lights in the room, making it appear as though there was a red sun. “Put her in here boys, the room is set for her. I’m going to prepare the others rooms.”

They men pushed someone into the room, Lena would recognize that golden hair anywhere, Kara was lying unconscious on the floor in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena tells Kara what Lillian did to her, trigger warning: talk about raped and torture

** Chapter 12 **

 

Four hours after Lena had been taken by her own mother, they had finally a plan that had at least a small chance of getting them out alive. The plan only had a very small chance of succeeding, but Kara was tired of waiting, and of feeling her love’s pain every hour, the rest of the group had finally given up and took the best they had.

Kara and Clark were supposed to go first, while the rest would follow them discreetly. As Lillian gave them a rendezvous point that was in a room underground, she wasn’t stupid, they could give her that, they knew that if she wanted to render them powerless then she could do it without much difficulties. The rest of them would follow them, if Kara was too weakened to us her powers as an alpha, they were to release some sort of gas that should put everyone who inhaled it asleep, unfortunately that would mean that Clark and Kara would be too, but it should give them the time to give them masks and reduce the time before they wake up to a couple minutes.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to gas us if they weaken us to much?”

“Well, Kara, it’s the best we’ve got and I’d rather gas you then let you in the hands of Lillian Luthor” Alex responded in a sign

“We all would!”

“Then, what are we waiting for!” Kara exclaimed

 

When Kara and Clark arrived at the room they were supposed to do the exchange themselves with Lena, the room was empty. They carefully made their way in it, but as soon as their bodies were fully inside it the room glowed green, the amount of kryptonite released in the room was so big that they lost consciousness almost immediately, the doors open up and Lillian Luthor was in front of them. Kara expected the gas to be released the moment the door opened but that moment didn’t come and the last thing she remembered was:

“Don’t worry we’ve taken good care of your friends…”

 

The moment the two Kryptonians had disappeared underground the Daxamite, the three students and the DEO agents accompanying them placed the tubes near the vents to gas the place.

“Do you think we will have to use it?” Maggie asked Alex

“I hope not! If we use it when they are this weakened who knows what it could do to them, without they protection from the sun they are extremely weak and even if it’s for a small amount of time, it could have considerable consequences.” Alex answered

They saw the two Kryptonians collapse on the floor, and Alex started to release it but she was stopped before she could do anything she was stopped.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!”

Lex Luthor was standing in front of Maggie’s body, who laying on the floor, in fact all of friends were lying unconscious on the floor. He had a gun pointed to her lovers’ head, and his men pointed the guns to her friends and brother’s head.

“If you want them to live you will step away from that tank.”

“You are supposed to be in jail!!”

“Well, with my mother attacking this place, no one was paying attention to me, it gave me the perfect opportunity to escape, it took what two hours only to get out of jail and come here. I’ve got to say that it was too easy” And with that someone knocked her out from behind her.

 

“Oh, my god Kara!!” Lena exclaimed as she recognized the blonde that been thrown to the ground in from her.

“Yes, your filthy lovers, she was too easy to get, to be honest.”

Lena didn’t even hear what her mother said, as seeing her mate on the floor drained her of the last of her strength, she closed her eyes and past out.

 

When Lena came to, her head was on Kara’s lap, she was gently stroking her hair. When she looked up she could see that Kara had been crying.

“Kara!”

“Lena! Oh my god your awake! I was so scared when I woke up and saw you on the floor.”

Lena go into a sitting position, and noticed that all her wounds had been bandaged, that she had a short and a t-shirt on

“Were you the one that bandaged me and dressed me?”

“No, you were already like that when I woke up. My god you have many bandages on, I almost thought that you were dead.” Kara answered her, starting to cry again.

“Kara, calm down, I’m alive, here” She took her hand and placed it on her heart “can you feel this, it my heartbeat, my alive, my love”

After some time, Kara managed to calm down.

“Lena, what did they do to you?!”

“Do you really want to know?!”

“No, but I need to. Lena, I could feel it when they tortured you, I could feel part of your pain, please tell me, if you are okay with that, if it’s not to painful.”

“Okay, no it’s nit to painful, at least not yet maybe in a few days, I won’t be able to talk about it, but for now i feel like i can talk about it.” She took a breath before continuing, “the first hour Lillian can in the cell holding a knife, she told this was punishment for mating with someone else than Lex, she forcefully took of my cloth, and stated cutting me with that knife, she entered it inside of me” the tears started to come to her eyes, “I don’t think she damaged my uterus though, but I couldn’t do anything after that it hurts to sit or have my leg to close to one another. The next hour, she can in with heated metal to burn my skin, pretty much everywhere on my body but especially in the area of my stomach, she had fun cutting me and cauterising the wounds, but this time she didn’t do anything to my vagina, but the bleeding still hadn’t stopped completely. The third hour was when the nightmare really started, this time it wasn’t Lillian that entered the room, it was Lex.” This time the tears were coming down her face as she continued her story, “He pinned me down, my strength already almost gone from the blood loss, he entered me, raped me, while my vagina was still raw, it hadn’t healed yet, the wounds reopened almost immediately,” at this point she was sobbing, Lena was holding on to Kara as if her life depended on it.

“Lena, you don’t have to continue, don’t force yourself if you can’t”

“No, I want to. My body was hurting so much, rejecting him, because of the mating mark I have, I vomited a few times, each time he would be rougher to punish me for mating with you, told me that once he had killed you he would dissolve your mark, and that he would mark me. I don’t how much time had pasted when he finally stopped, but the wounds were reopened and I was bleeding. I don’t I move until the next hour, when my mother came in, with the heated metal bar, telling me that would cauterise my wound. She put the hot metal against my vagina, where she had cut me before and Lex had reopened.”

“Oh, Lena I’m so sorry.” Kara said also crying for the pain that the love of her life had endured while she had listened to her family and not went to get her.

“Kara, you couldn’t have done anything” Lena said kissing her softly, knowing that Kara would blame herself for this.

“But, I could have come sooner.”

“And, she would have probably done this in front of you, and you wouldn’t have been able to do anything, and no you wouldn’t have been able to use your powers or your alpha strength because I’m pretty sure that they have a suppressing gas, that they can release whenever they want, to render you useless”

“Okay” Kara said in a small voice “When we escape do you mind if I kill them or not?”

“Nope, go ahead, although I might kill them first so if you want to, you better be fast”

“I’m faster than you!”

“Don’t underestimate me!”

“Do you have superspeed?”

“Touche!”

“So, what do you think they will do to us?”

“I’ve no idea, to be honest”

Just as she said that, a gas was released in the room.

“What is this?”

“That, Kara, would be the supressing gas.”

“So, we are in trouble!”

“Yep!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor violence

** Chapter 13 **

 

The door open, and Lillian and Lex entered the room, both had gas masks on, and syringes in their hands, they approached Kara and injected to liquid inside of, her. As soon as they had finished the gas cleared and they took theirs masks off.

“What did you inject in her?” Lena growled at them

“What do you think?” Lillian replied

“The suppressant!” she signed

“Yes, we can’t have her overpowering us.” Lex said

“What do you want?” Kara asked

“For you to watch, and before you do anything stupid, I should tell you that we have your friends and family here too, so I would think twice, at least, before doing anything, if I were you.”

He then took Lena from where she was sitting holding on to Kara, Lena scream and tried to hold on to Kara, but Lex was stronger and Kara was still without her powers and her strength, or so they thought!

As soon as Lex took Lena and pinned Lena on the floor, Kara felt a surge of energy, she could feel both her strength and her powers coming back to her. Lena felt that strength, being her mate, and also felt the strength that had been taken away from her when Lillian had injected her with the same product than Kara, when she got capture.

At the same time, the couple started releasing submissive pheromones, Kara launched herself to Lex who back away from Lena and put his mask on. Lillian made a sign with her hand and the gas was released again, but this time it did nothing to the alpha, and the omega. They stood strong holding hands.

Lex and Lillian ran out of the room.

Lena and Kara looked at each other and launched themselves to each other, hugging and into a swearing kiss. The kiss was too short for their liking as armed men entered the room. They both released more pheromones making all of them submit to them.

“Those of you that wish to live get out of here and go back to you families, the rest will be gravely injured and probably killed!” Kara growled at them, and instantly the room was cleared.

“Come let’s go save our family!”

 

“Can you smell that?” Maggie asked the rest of the room, they were all packed up in the same room, trying to find a way to get out.

Clark was still unconscious on the floor.

“That smells like Kara and Lena, they must have gotten out of wherever they were being held.” Mon-el said.

“We could pump out pheromones, too help them find us?” Winn suggested

“We could but there is no telling if they will smell” James replied

“Oh, come on, they are the most powerful couple on the planet, they will smell us, and even if they don’t smell us they will find us” Alex, responded to him

And just as she finished talking, the door ripped out, and the couples appeared in the entrance.

“Kara! Lena!” The room exclaimed.

Alex and Mon-el launched themselves at their sister, holding her as if to make sure it was really her.

“Where were you?”

“In another room with Lena, listen we don’t have the time, I overheard Lillian, she is going blow up the underground, so we need to get out.”

“What about Lillian and Lex?”

“Already out, I can smell them above ground.”

“Okay, let’s get out of here.”

Kara took Clark on her shoulder and together with the rest they made their way out.

When they got out, they were greeted by armed men, aiming at them. Lillian and Lex were behind them, Lex holding the trigger of the bombs.

“Hand yourselves over and they will live, it’s your choice, Lena and Kara”

Both of them didn’t even wait before pumping out pheromones and making everyone else submit to them, their friends on their knees, and the rest also on their knees but trembling. What nobody knew at that moment is that, around the world people could actually feel their combined power, they would learn about that after when news of a unknown power had the world on their knees submit to who knows what. Lex and Lillian tried to keep standing the longest but soon they were brought done by the force of the couple. Lena then made her way to them with Kara, took a gun from one of the soldiers and stood in front of them.

“Lena, you don’t have to do this.” Kara whispered to her

“If I don’t they will never stop.”

“Then we do it together.”

“Together”

They both put their hand on the gun and their finger on the trigger, and shot Lillian and then Lex.

Looking at their bodies on the floor, Lena finally felt like she was free.

 

A couple of weeks later, things on campus where finally starting to calm down.

Clark had been pretty affected by the sleeping gas, ad slept for three days after, but Eliza said that it might of have something to do with the fact that he and Lois were trying to have a child, so Lois had him pretty tired and he hadn't slept much.

Maggie and Alex where in their room, talking.

“How are Lena and Kara?” Maggie asked

“They look fine, but honestly I don’t know, physically Lena is doing better, although they are going to have to wait a long time before she can have anything inside of her, but mentally it’s another story, I mean they did kill for each other, so I don’t know.”

 “Yeah, but on the good side they don’t have to worry about Lillian and Lex anymore.”

“Or anyone, have you seen the news report. Their strengths were felt all over the world!!”

Alex and Maggie held each other as they fell slowly asleep. As did the two other couples in each of their respective rooms.

In their mates arms each of the three omegas knew that they had a family who would do anything for them and felt that they were home.


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14 **

A couple years later,

A month before leaving for their third year of college, the six-young adult where sitting on the roof of the Danvers house.

It had taken quite some time for all of them to get over what had happened, even though Lena had gotten the worst of it, getting knocked-out and kidnapped, leaves a mark on you. Alex, Kara and Mon-el, all had become really overprotective of their omega, to the point that the three omegas had made them sleep outside their rooms for three days until they promised let them live a little, they could still be protective but they had to let them breath and not seem as they were going to kill everyone that came close to them. It had actually taken a lot more time to convince Kara to even let Lena out of her sight.

It had taken over a year for Lena’s wounds to heal completely, and six more months to be able to make love with Kara and even then, it was only when on her heat, when her body most needed it. She was now starting to be able to accept a finger or two when not on her heat depending on how much she got wet. The scarring made it difficult for her body to secrete fluids but she was due for on last surgery that should remedy to that.

The emotional trauma, wasn’t gone, they all still had nightmares, and Kara and Lena still had some panicked attacks when they couldn’t sense each other, Kara actually had to learn to not hide her scent so that Lena wouldn’t spend her life had panic attacks. But they were now few and further apart.

“So, Lena how are you feeling about your last surgery, tomorrow?” Winn asked Lena

“Relieved, that they will be finally over. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful that thanks to them most of my scars are non-existence, but I’m glad it’s going over after this one, and I really want to have sex with my girlfriend without pain, and this should solve the problem to some extent.”    

“Uh, I do not need to know about my sister’s sex life, Lena.” Alex said, and Mon-el nodded behind her.

“Oh, come on that wasn’t much information, guys!” Maggie responded to them.

“When it comes to your sibling, any type of information s to much!” Mon-el said.

“Well, I’m going to bed, I have to be up early tomorrow” Lena said with a yawn.

“I’ll join you soon, I’m going to stay a little longer.”

“Okay, goodnight everyone.”

“Night”

“How are you feeling Kara?”

“I’m tired, and happy about the fact that it’s her last surgery, because it does get tiring all of the surgeries.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine having to go through that, it must seem as if it will never end.” Maggie said looking up at the stars, where Kara was already looking.

“Yeah, but it feels as if it is final going to end.” She signed ad got up “I’m going to go join Lena, night everyone.”

“Night Kara!”

“These two are truly the strongest people I know, going through what they went and coming back, and being the way, they are about it, I truly admire them.” Mon-el said also with his eyes looking at the sky, except he was looking for Rao and Daxam.

“Yeah, they really are.” Alex signed

“Do you think she could have Kara’s pups later?” Winn asked Alex, who was the only one here that knew anything in that domain.

“She should, but she will never be able to have a natural childbirth, she is going to have a c section, but other than that there shouldn’t be any problem.”

“Well, that’s good news.”

“Yeah”

Shortly after that each couple made their way to their room, saying goodnight.

 

The next morning Kara and Lena woke up earlier than the rest of the house, they had to be early to the hospital.

The surgery was a success, although they hadn’t expected to be so much scaring in that area, and it took about three more hours than what they had originally said, Kara freaked out a bit, but Alex was there to help her, and prevent her from killing someone solely because she was scared for her mate.

Lena was discharged, a week after that. Both Kara and her were happy that normally in about six month they be able to make love to each other without hurting Lena, although they would need to be careful.

 

“Three weeks before we go back to college, I’m so excited!!” Kara exclaimed one night at dinner with Lane, Alex and Winn all nodding, agreeing with her.

“Only, nerds like you would be excited to go back to college” Maggie said, with Mon-el nodding.

“Come on guys, it’s fun to learn.” Alex responded to her girlfriend

“No, it’s boring, and most of us do it so we can have a good life, but I do have to say, seeing you four nerd out on any of our science classes is kinda fun or just embarrassing when we are in public.” Maggie replied to Alex.

“No, best in think is Kara correcting the teacher.” Mon-el said laughing

“No, it’s not I got detention for doing it too much last year” Kara whined

The rest of the family laughed around the table, some looking forward for the beginning of the school year, others just looking forward to spending another year with their friends and family and hoping that they won’t fail they third years like they almost did the last one.

 

The last three weeks past fast, as everyone was preparing to going back to college. This year instead of living in the dorms, they were all renting small apartments next to each other near the college and closer to the DEO headquarters, since most of them, as in all but Lena who had enough work with both L-corp and Luthor-corp and college, were working there part time.

In only two year they could finish college and Lena would officially take over both companies and merge them to make one. The rest would go full time at the DEO except for Maggie who wanted to be a detective and Kara who wanted to become a journalist, so she would stay there part time.

 

“So, we have mostly the same classes, right?” Winn asked the group.

“Yeah, except, Kara has journalism, Winn has some sort coding class, and Lena has business, and both Kara and Mon-el have astrology. But apart from that we have the same classes.” Alex answered him

“And our first class today is Physics” Kara said enthusiastically

“You look happy, I thought you hated this professor?!” Lena said

“I do, but the professor retired, so we have a new one. Hopefully one who is more accurate the last one.”

At what Kara said the whole group laughed at the memory of the face of the teacher when Kara kept correcting her, as they entered the class.

They sat down and soon the new professor entered, and when Kara saw her she froze and all of the colour drained from her face.

“Hello students, I am the new physics professor, you can call me Miss In-ze.”

“Kara, Kara are you okay?!” Alex and Lena both asked looking at her with concern in their eyes

“Aunt Astra…” She whispered before the class started and she concentrated on her aunt instead of the class not hearing her friends concerned voices trying to understand what had gotten into her.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update :)

** Chapter 15 **

 

“What? What did Kara just say?” Lena whispered to Alex

“She said her aunt’s name, Astra, but she us supposed to be dead, with the rest of Krypton”

“Dead, like my parents, when they arrived a few years ago, when they were supposed to be dead on Daxam.” Mon-el remarked

“Okay, you make a point! But unless she was in Fort Rozz, she should have died with the planet.”

“But she was, wasn’t she?!” Mon-el said looking at them, seeing his sister looking at Kara then back at him with confusion, he explained, “It was huge news on my planet that the sister of the wife of Zor-el, and General of the Kryptonian army was sentenced to Fort Rozz along with her husband.”

“Kara never told me.” Alex signed

“Probably because it hurt too much, I didn’t tell you who my real parents were until they came to earth to try and take me with them back to one of our colonies.”

“Wait, your parents are alive?!” Winn asked surprised

“Yeah, about six years ago, they came here, when I thought they had died on Daxam…”

-Start of flashback-

Six years ago, during the summer holidays.

The three Danvers kids were at the beach, in the sea. Alex and Mon-el were trying to teach Kara how to surf. Mon-el, having arrive two years before Kara on earth and in the Danvers family, he already knew how to surf. He was trying to explain to Kara how to stand on her surfboard but she had a tendency to hover above the board, which on wouldn’t stay above water really long with the wave, and she would end up in the water. Not being capable of flying he had difficulties explained to her not to fly and stay on the board.

Still they had fun, well Alex and Mon-el were, and Kara was drinking a lot of salt water.

Soon enough, they decided that Kara had drunk enough water and went back for the day to the house.

When they arrived, their parents were talking to a man and a woman. The discussion seemed to be heated and the man looked like he was going to punch Jeremiah.

“Mom, dad what is happening?” Alex asked.

The four adults turned toward the teenagers. When he saw the faces of the two other adults, Mon-el face lost its colours, he looked like he had seen ghosts, which in a way he had. In front of them were standing his parents Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand. He ran in the house to his room, with Kara running after him.

“Mon-el are you alright?” Kara asked Mon-el concerned by whiteness of his face

“No, I thought they were dead…” he said so quietly that if she didn’t have superhearing she wouldn’t have heard him.

“Who?!”

“My Parent the Queen and King of Daxam, I though they died on Daxam.”  Tears were coming up now

“But they aren’t, why aren’t you happier, I would expect you to be excited to see them again.”

“Not really, I prefer my life here with the Danvers and now you, my parent aren’t good people, you there is a reason that Krypton and Daxam didn’t get along.”

“Yeah, I know, they told us at school that while se controlled everyone by the guilds and the fact that everyone had a place in society, but on Daxam they controlled everyone by keeping them drunk and drugged.”

“While, that is not entirely true, but it is accurate, but there is also some kind ancient story between the two planets, apparently Daxamite are from Krypton. A fraction that didn’t agree with the rule of Krypton, but I think it has to do with the cruelty of the reagents. They are cruel and they have been for generation, the royal family are tyrants, Kara!”

“But how come the civil haven’t rebelled yet?!”

“Like you said alcohol and drugs.”

“You do know that you are going to have to talk to them, they are downstairs talking to our parents.”

His heart warned up when he heard Kara talking about Eliza and Jeremiah as their parents it was the first time that she had said that they were her parents.

“Yeah, I know, come on let’s go talk the queen and king of Daxam.” He said holding up his hand to Kara, she took it and made their way downstairs.

At the same time,

“Okay, what is going on? Why does my brother look like he’s seen ghosts? And why did he run to his room like he was escaping someone?” Alex growled at the adults.

“Alex, calm down and let me present you Queen Rhea and King Lar Gan of Daxam, Mon-el’s parents.”

“Oh, you are Mon-el’s parents? But didn’t you die on Daxam?” Alex said surprised

“Yes, and no we didn’t we were visiting one of our colonies when it happened, so we survived and so did a lot of our people since we have Daxamites in all our colonies.” The King answered Alex

‘So, what are you doing here?!”

“Well, young girl we found out that our son was alive and after a lot of research we found that he was on earth, so we have come and take back our son.” The Queen said with a snobby voice, clearly saying that she was above them.

“You want to take Mon-el away?” Alex said in a shaky voice, her brother was about to be taken away from her and her family and didn’t want that?

“That’s what I said little girl”

“Mom, Dad can’t you do anything about that?”

“I’m sorry Alex but we can’t. they are his parents and have every right to take him” Eliza said with a pain in her voice. They had found Mon-el on the beach starving after his pod had crashed nearby, they had taken him in at the instance, ever since them her and her husband had thought of him as their son, and even these were his biological parents, they felt as if their son was going to be taken away from them.

Sensing his wife and daughter’s distress, Jeremiah, invited everyone to go inside in the living room, so they could talk calmly about what was going to happen?

As they entered the living room Kara and Mon-el were going down the stairs and decided to join them in the room.

“Hey, mom, dad it’s nice to see you.” Mon-el said in a low voice

“Well, I would’ve thought that you would be happier to see your parents Mon-el” Rhea said to him, and from her tone Kara understood why her brother wasn’t too happy to see them. Her voice was cold lacking of the warmth that Eliza’s voice had when she talking to them.

“I am happy to see you, I’m just surprised, I thought you were dead, that’s all.”

“We were on our way to a Daxamite colony when it happened.” Lar told his son.

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Well, we have come to take you back to a colony with us. One of our colonies is similar to ours, so the surviving part of our population will be joining us there, and we are to rule them and give them hope, since you are the crowned prince and still young you are the best to give them that hope.” The queen said.

“No!”


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16  **

 

“What do you mean no?!” Rhea all but yelled at him

“No, I don’t to go with you _mom_!” Mon-el replied to his mother, the word mom said with a tone that implied that it was almost an insult.

“Mon-el, please why don’t you want to go back with us. We’re your parents and we would like to have our son go back to the colony with you.” His father said a voice more fatherly than Rhea’s voice was.

“Maybe you should talk in my office” Jeremiah proposed to the family that looked like their discussion was going to turn bad.

“Thank you, Mr Danvers,” the King said to him

“Mon-el, what are talking about! You would rather staid here with these commoners and this Kryptonian girl that you consider your family, than go to place were your people is with your blood!!” the queen growled at him, as soon as the door was closed.

“You heard me mother I don’t want to go with you. I have been living here with them for more than two years, and I consider them family. Alex is my sister and even though Kara just arrived she is also my sister. They support me and consider me like their brother. I like it here.”

While his father was listening to him, and his face seemed to say that he was hearing him and whiling to let him stay, but his mother on the other hand her face was red she looked as if she was going to explode.

“MON-EL, you are only fifteen years old, you don’t have say in this, you will be coming with us, and that’s that!”

Hearing his mother, he didn’t respond before super speeding out of the office and the house.

“Don’t you think that we should listen to him and respect his wishes?” Lar asked his wife.

“Lar, he is only a child how could he know what is best for him.”

“Maybe we should stay a while and see him live here and then make our final decision.”

“One weak. We can stay one weak.”

 

During the discussion in the office:

 

“Do you think he is going to go with them?!” Kara asked with a small voice

“I don’t know Kara, they are his parents, but from what I just seen he doesn’t want to go” Eliza said while holding her. Kara was holding her as if she was losing her world again. And in a way if Mon-el decided to go she would, since from the moment she had landed two month ago he had been here for her, he had taken care of like she was his sister same as Alex, and even though it had only a couple month she considered them like her brother and sister, and now her brother might be taken away from her.

“But, he basically had only bad things to say about them when I asked, can’t we do anything so he doesn’t go?”

“Unfortunately, no, they are his parents, we can’t prevent them from taking him”

Soon enough the door burst open and Mon-el super speeded out of the room and then the house. Both her and Alex got up, Alex hopped on her back and they followed him out.

Alex and Kara found their brother on their usual place on the beach, his eyes were red and he was still crying.

“My mother wants to force me to go with them, she says that I’m too young to decide if I want to stay or go with them.”

“What can we do?” Alex asked

“I doubt that you can do anything to change my mother’s mind, but my father seemed to more inclined to let me stay, to be honest. If he is on board with me staying he should be able to convince her, I hope.”

“So, all we have to do is convince your father, that should be easy?” Kara said

“Well, he is the King so, I don’t know about that, but if Kara pouts long enough he should give in” Mon-el said with a laugh, his two sisters laughing with him, the siblings started to make their back to the house.

Meanwhile the Danvers parents were talking two the reagents of Daxam.

“Excuse me, I know it is not my place, but if your son wants to stay here why don’t you let him stay?” Jeremiah asked

“Well, he is our son and after looking for him for such a long time, we would like to have our son with us.”

“But, if he really wants to stay here, are you really going to force him to go with you.”

“He is the prince of Daxam, he needs to come, he will rule his people one day, the earlier he comes the easiest it will be for him.”

“What if you leave him here, he grows up on this planet, and once he is grown up and a bit more mature, you let him make his own decision about this, if you force him to go he will be miserable.” Jeremiah noted to them.

“That could be a good compromise, leave him here and have him come back when he is more mature. And it good be good for him for when he has to deal with other planets.” Rhea said having calmed down.

“Yeah, so that’s what we are going to do.” Lar said agreeing with his wife.

Soon after the adult had come to an agreement, the teenagers came back and before they could try to convince them to let Mon-el stay. His parent explained to him what they were going to do. Mon-el hugged his parent, and his mother actually almost cried since it had been a long time since her som had hugged her that way.

-End of flashback-

“Wow, okay” Maggie said hearing the story from Mon-el

“Yeah, I didn’t expect that Kara would this supportive of me staying when my Parent and people were still alive, but she understood how I felt about the Danvers and her, and even they were still alive I had lost my world once and I didn’t want to lose it again, and believe it or not my life is better here than on Daxam.”

The five went silent, listening to Astra, still worried about Kara, she was still white and looking as if had seen a ghost.

After the class, Kara waited that the room was empty.

“Kara? Are you coming?”

“Go, I’ll join you, I need to talk with our professor”

“Okay”

“Professor In-ze, may I talk to you?”

“Kara!” Astra breathed out.


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17 : **

 

“How are you here, aunt Astra?” Kara asked Astra with a small voice.

“How are you?” Astra asked at the same time

“I’m confused, I thought you were dead, I didn’t think that I would see again. And here you are in front of me as my new physics professor, so yeah, confused.” Kara answered.

“Fort Rozz wasn’t destroyed with the planet, if that’s what you were wondering. When your pod went to earth it dragged the prison with it.”

“Astra, Fort Rozz has a safe guard that would make it explode if something ever happened to Krypton that would rick the prisoners getting out.”

“Some of the prisoners, managed to wake up before the explosion of the planet and hacked into it, prevent that from happening.”

“When did you arrived on earth?”

“About the same time as you.”

“And you didn’t come and find me?!”

“At first even though I could smell your scent, I couldn’t, most of the prisoners got out of their cells, it was a fight for our lives, that Non lost. And when it was finally over, you had learned to hide your scent pretty well. I couldn’t find you anymore. So, I made a life for myself, here got a doctorate in physic and started teaching, hoping that one day I would hear from you, or at least smell you. Then three years ago during a class that I was teaching across the country, the whole class and myself started submitting to someone that we couldn’t even see, but could smell vividly, I recognise your scent immediately, you were always a strong alpha, but I didn’t imagine that you were that strong. We could also smell an omega mixed with your scent, I guessed that you had found to one that matched your strength (Kara blushes hearing her aunt), but again I couldn’t come because first a had a job that I couldn’t leave, but also, I had a child at home, I couldn’t without explaining to her what had happened make her leave her school, her friends. So, I waited for an opportunity and when I heard that your physics professor was retiring, I took the chance and moved here.” Astra explained to Kara, who was now crying.

“You have a daughter?” She managed to say.

“Yes, a beautiful daughter, she has your optimism, always smiling and makes friend as easily as you, if I hadn’t given birth to her, I would have thought that she was you sister.”

Kara smiled and laughed at that, putting a little bit of colours in her face.

“What’s name?”

“Alena.”

“It’s beautiful”

“Thank you, now don’t you have classes to go to.”

“What? Oh, yes, golly I need to go.”

“Come for dinner tonight, with your friends, you can meet her. I’ll text you my address, although I trust that you can find it by listening to my heartbeat.”

“Yeah, we’ll be there, see you”

Kara left her aunt, still a little white, but understanding why she didn’t come for her, she had a little cousin, she couldn’t wait to tell her family about it, and to meet her.

Later at lunch, the five other young adults were looking at Kara hoping to for her to tell them how the talk had gone. With how long the talk had taken, Kara hadn’t been allowed to get in the next class, so they hadn’t seen her since.

“So, how did it go?”

“Fine, it didn’t go how I thought it would go. I mean she arrived on earth at the same time as I did, was a little hurt that she didn’t come to see me, but she explained why she didn’t and I understand.”

“Well, you not as white as you were during her class, so if you’re not mad and sad about it, we don’t have to be mad at her.” Alex said

“I’m a little sad that she couldn’t come sooner, but she had a kid to take care of.”

“You have a little cousin?!” Winn asked

“Hey, technically, Kal el is my little cousin, but yeah I have a new cousin, Alena. My aunt says that she is like me” Kara said smiling

“If she is, I have no doubt that we will love her.”

“Yeah. Oh, she invited all of you for dinner tonight, to meet you and so we can meet Alena.”

“Cool, I can’t wait to meet them” Lena said

“Mon-el, you don’t as happy as we are to meet them.”

Mon-el was looking a bit uncertain, about meeting Kara’s Biological family, he didn’t know if it would go well with him being a Daxamite, and Astra the best General in the Kryptonian army.

“I don’t know if I should go, I’m a Daxamite, and I don’t know how she is going to react to me in her home.”

“Don’t worry Mon-el, she said that she wanted to meet my friend, plus when she hears how you treated me like your family and helped me adjust to earth, she wouldn’t do anything.”

“If you say so.”

“Yes, I do. She a nice person, she sometime more of a mother a than my own, back on Krypton, when she was home she would take care of me. I idolized her, when I was little and still do, some time, she showed me that you didn’t have to be an alpha to be strong and to keep control on other alpha espacially in the army, before meeting Lena she was the strongest omega I knew. She never bowed down to an alpha, she also was the only who could calm me down when I was small and I would get overwhelmed by my strength, when I had panic attacks because of what I could do. She is the one who taught me to control it, I really figured it out when I got to earth but she gave me the way.”

“Wow, she really is something.” Maggie said while the other were trying to get their emotions in check from hearing Kara talk about her aunt.

“Well, Astra was known across the galaxy” Mon-el said

“Yeah, she really was.” Kara signed.

“Wait a second, professor In-ze is an omega, I was sure she was an alpha, with how scary she is.” Winn exclaimed

The whole table laugh at what he said, true Astra was scary, but all of them had known she was an omega, even though during class they had some serious doubts about it. The bell rang tell them that it was time to go back to class.

 The rest of the day past without much of anything happening except for class, then came the time to go Astra’s place to eat dinner and meet Alena.

They all came together to the house, the house was just next to the college campus, like most of the professors’ houses. Kara didn’t even need to knock on the door before it opened, a little girl, around the age of six, standing in the middle of the door way.

“Cousin Kara!!!” She squealed before hugging Kara.


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18: **

As soon as she called Kara’s name, the little girl that was in from of them crashed into Kara, hugging her so tight, that if she was a human she would probably have a few ribs broken.

“Y…you know who I am?!” Kara managed to say, struggling to breath.

“Yes, mom as told everything about you, she talks about you a lot, you know. She said to look out for the blonde of the group that looks like a sunshine and has blue eyes like the ocean, and you’re the only blonde in the group, so it was an easy guess.” Alena replied Kara.

“So, she seems to have her mother’s brain.” Mon-el said.

“And you are the Daxamite.”

“Uuh, yes, is that a problem.”

“No, Mon-el it isn’t, forgive my daughter she is a bit straight forward something. You may be a Daxamite but you chose to stay, and are the older brother of Kara.” Astra said appearing from the kitchen.

“Thanks a lot, you have no idea how much it means to me that you accept me.” He told the older Kryptonian, his eyes watering.

“Come on in, you’re not going to stay outside all night.”

They followed Astra and her daughter inside. Once they were in the dinning-room, Kara started the introduction.

“So, guys, this is my aunt Astra and her daughter Alena. Astra, Alena, this is my sister Alex and her mate Maggie, my brother Mon-el and his mate Winn, and my mate Lena.”

“Nice to meet you” Alena said, even though she hadn’t seemed shy when she opened the door, she was now slightly hiding behind her mother.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Alena and you too Astra.” Lena said, the others nodded approving with her.

“Since you are related to cousin Kara, does that mean you’re my cousins too?” Alena asked in a small voice.

“If you want us to be.” Alex answered her.

She thought for a small moment not sur what Alex meant, but then nodding and smiling.

“You sure, she isn’t a clone of Kara? she really does look like her, in a younger version?” Winn joked/asked Astra?

“Yes, I’m sure, I did give birth to her, after all. Although, I have to say that sometime I do have doubts?” She replied smiling.

Shortly after that they ate the meal, Astra had made them, talking about their lives before and after meeting the Danvers, for all of them, though for Alex it was more before and after she meet all these weirdows (“Hey!”, They all responded to that). Mon-el was surprised that Astra wanted to know about him also, she had only heard about him, in rumours across the galaxy, she did know that he didn’t really fit in with the other royals of his family, he was still a kid who like to party like his siblings, but he was more in the reserve part.

The evening was spent laughing about things Kara or Mon-el said, Alena sometime not understanding Maggie’s joke, which was for the best. Astra was happy to know that her niece had a found a family who loved her and a beautiful mate, she already took pity on them for when they had pups and if they were going to be half as strong as them, they would never be bored.

 

A couple weeks later, they all went to Lena’s beach house, so that Astra and Alena could meet Eliza and Jeremiah, and Cat and Carter.

Alena and Carter instantly got along, it was rare for either of them to meet a kid who was intelligent as them, Kara, Mon-el, Winn, and Maggie went back to childhood playing with them in the sea while Alex and Lena were talking about some sort of new project Lena had planned to developpe with L-corp, while the older adults talked.

“So, you are Kara’s aunt.” Eliza said

“Yes, I am, my twin was Kara’s mother.” She replied.

“Well, that explains why your daughter looks like a mini Kara” Cat said.

“She really does, doesn’t she?” Astra signed happily.

“They could be twin were born several years apart.” Jeremiah laughed, with him all the adults.

 

“Looks like they are getting along.” Kara remarked while catching her breath, after they had ganged up to try and sink her, with they succeeded, not really surprising her since there were a Kryptonian and an Daxamite in the group.

“It looks like that and look, my mom and your mom are laughing, only Kara, Lena and me have managed to do that, as far as I know.” Carter said to Alena.

“Carter your right, Cat and Astra are laughing.” Kara gasped

“My mom also rarely does that with other people than me, they must really like each other.” Alena said.

“They really are! Carter is your mom mated to your father?” Winn asked

“No, they never bit each other, my mom didn’t want to. She somehow knew that he wasn’t the one, especially when he gave birth to me and didn’t want anything to do with me. He accused her of forcing him to keep me, and my mom served him the divorce papers, soon after that.” Carter said, tears threatening to fall down, as he remembers the only time he remembers he saw him.

“I’m so sorry Carter” Kara said hugging him as tightly as she could without hurting him.

“My mom, too isn’t mated with anybody.” Alena said, making everyone, except for Kara, turn towards her.

“Wasn’t she mated to Non, your uncle?!” Alex asked Kara.

“No, like most Kryptonians they weren’t mated since it was an arranged marriage, only a small portion of the couples actually mated, I think that mine and Kal’s parent were mated, it was rare, and since we had impeccable control over our wolf inside of us, it wasn’t a problem.” Kara explained

“But, still during heats and ruts it would still a problem.” Maggie pointed out

“No, not really, we just naturally have a very good control of our wolfs.”

“So, that means that none of the two are mated, they could totally happen!!” Winn said excitedly

“Yeah, they could, it would be nice for both to have a mate with whom they could be happy.” Kara signed, leaning her head on Lena’s shoulder, who was holding her from behind.

The youngest among them, were on Winn and Mon-el shoulders, and were talking about some of their school project that they each had to do for their respective school.

 

“You know, Astra we run a school were aliens and human both go, if you want to enrol your daughter somewhere she doesn’t have to hide who she is.” Eliza offered.

“Yes, Carter goes there too. I understand that your daughter is really intelligent, that the school we offer classes for exceptionally intelligent student, or just students that come from another planet where they are more advance than ours, Carter is in those classes, I’s also a way of keeping them in a school like environment, until they are old enough to go to college.” Cat explained to Astra

“Exactly, it was good for Kara, who you already know is exceptionally intelligent even by your standards. It really could be good for Alena.” Jeremiah continued.

“Where you really capable of keeping Kara instinctually satisfied?!” Astra asked septic she knew her niece and that didn’t sound possible.

“No, she knew almost everything we would teach her, and finished our school programme in two months, but she chose to stay, her sister and brother, so she went to their classes with them, and with one teacher got sent to my office quite a lot, I think he really didn’t her, she once got sent for breathing to hard.” Cat said, Eliza and Jeremiah laughed at that memory.

“For breathing to hard?!”

“Yes, Snapper hate her, I think it was since she corrected him for the 150th time.” Eliza explained

“Well, that doesn’t surprise me at all, she was already like this on Krypton. She isn’t considered a genius only by Kryptonian standard but by standard of more advance plants also, her parent had her see some other scientist from other planets, and they all certified her as genius. But I like your offer about your school, I may enrol her next year.”   

“Okay” Jeremiah said

Both Cat and Astra looked at their watches, and decided that it was time to go back to the beach house. They called the small group that were know walking and talking in the water with the two young pups on their shoulder, and they all went back to Lena’s beach house for the night. During dinner the looks that Cat and Astra were sending each other didn’t except any of the young adult nor their respective pups, but they didn’t say anything, just laugh once in while when Maggie or Alex, or Mon-el wiggled their eyebrows, amking the pups laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 19: **

****

The next couple of month went on without anything too important happening, Astra accepted the Danvers and Cat’s offer to enrol her daughter in the school. Alena was out in the same classes as Carter and they became quick friends, rapidly spending their time at each other’s houses, with most of the time their mothers. Who were starting to spending a lot of time together, even when the kids weren’t there without them, to the joy of their kids, who were hoping that one day they would get together.

In college, everything was going great, Kara, Lena and Alex were, of course, top of their class, acing all of their exams, and could get their degree sooner than normal. At first when they got in college, they had decided to do it the normal way and do the normal amount of years, but Lena wanted to become the acting CEO, of both her companies and finally merge them together, so she decided to finish her degree and both Kara and Alex decided to finish with her, and Mon-el surprisingly decided to do the same, he wasn’t near as intelligent as the three but with the fact that Daxam was more advance than earth he was able to do the same as them. Maggie and Winn were now part time part time for the DEO and finishing their studies at a normal rate.

On Fridays, physic class was their last, for Alex, Kara, Lena and Mon-el, usually at the end of it they would join Maggie and Winn and go to Astra’s place to spend the evening with her, Alena, Cat and Carter, but today was different they had noticed during class that Astra had something on her mind.

“Aunt Astra, are you okay?” Kara asked preoccupied.

“Yes, but I’ve received a transmission from your parents Mon-el, they want to know when are you coming back to the colony, to them”

“When I finish college, that was the deal.”

“Well, they want to know when that is.”

“This year normally, but I’m concerned, I’m mated with Winn. Will the distance be a problem be a problem?”

“Have you ever been far from him before?”

“No, not really.”

“Then it might be a problem.”

Hearing that, Mon-el’s face fell. He didn’t want to cause his love any pain, but he had made a promise to his parents, that he would come back after college and that his place as the heir of Daxam, and later when his parents deemed his good enough, as the king. The problem was that if it could hurt Winn, to leave him behind for some time, he didn’t know if he would be able to go, but he made a promise and didn’t want to go back on it. Hopefully, Winn would want to go with him, and he wouldn’t have to choose between the two.

“Come on Mon-el, you still have till the end of the school year to figure this out, let’s go find your mate and go eat.” Astra said trying to reassure him, she knew it would be hard for him to choose if he had to, but also knew that Winn was a huge nerd and that he probably wouldn’t say no, to going to another planet.

“Yeah, lets’ go.”

They joined Winn and Maggie on the parking lot, like every Friday, and made their way to Astra’s place. It didn’t escape Winn that his mate wasn’t talking much on the way, but decided that he would talk to him when he was ready to talk.

Mon-el decided to talk to Winn, when they back at their place, after dinner.

“Winn, you know about the dealt I have with my parents, right?”

“Yeah, you finish college and you go to the colony and take your as the heir. Wait! Your graduating this year! That means…”

“Yes, I’m supposed to go back sometime after graduation.”

Both of them looked at each other in silent, Mon-el was scared of the way Winn could react.

“Who are more advance in technology, right.”

“Yeah, why?” Mon-el wasn’t sure about where Winn was going with this.

“Well, I’m a computer nerd, so if you have schools, where I can study and catch up with your people’s knowledge, then I came come with you, and still be able to do what I love, besides from you, of course.”

“I’ve got to admit it, I didn’t think about that. But yes, we have the equivalent of college here, where you will be able to catch up with our technology.”

“So, what exactly where worried about again.”

“That you wouldn’t come with me, I was worried that I would have to choose between my people and you.”

“You didn’t think about anything else, did you?”

“No, forgot, about how much you’re a nerd”

“Your nerd.”

“Mine”

Their lips touched, this kiss was full of reassurance, of their love, about how they wouldn’t leave the other behind.

 

The next norming was spent at Cat’s place, the whole family was there. The adults talking, and the younger adults playing with the kids in the snow. Some unexpecting guest arrived that day at the house. The doorbell rang and Cat when opened it, a woman about her age was standing in front of her.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“Hello, we are here to see our son, we were told he would be here.” The woman answered

“Your son?!”

“Yes, Mon-el.”

“Ah, yes I see, so you are his mother queen of Daxam.”

“Yes, indeed we are”

“Come on in, he is in the backyard playing with my sons and their friends.”

In the backyard, a snowball fight was currently taking place, Mon-el, Carter, Kara and Maggie were in one team, and Alex, Alena, Lena and Winn in the other team.

“Hey, that’s not fair, the two aliens with superpowers are in the same team.” Winn whined when he received his tenth snowball in the face.

“Well, if you’re not happy you shouldn’t have had attacked us, we were peacefully building a snowman when you guys attacked us, and you made Kara cry” Maggie countered, before throwing one that hit Lena, who was building some sort of device to make and throw the snowballs at a after and more accurate rate.

“You destroyed my snowman!!!” Kara yelled, her snowball hitting Alex.

Kara and Mon-el then looked each other in the eyes before nodding and super speeding behind them throwing a stack of snow at them before going back to Carter and Maggie grinning. Just after that they received a good 100 snowballs each, this time it was Lena who grinning as she looked at them, then at Alena.

“See told you it would work” before everybody exploded in laughter, including the adults, who watching and Rhea.

“Mom, what are you doing here?!”

“Well, we came to see you, and talk to”

“Can we talk in private son?” The queen asked.

“You can use my office.”

“Thank you, Miss Grant.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“We might need you to come sooner than expected.”

“Why?! I thought we agreed that I would come I finished college here.”

“Your father is dying Mon-el”


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter 20: **

Mon-el looked at his mother with disbelief, his father could not be dying, he never got sick and if it as an assassination he had too many guards around him for that to happen.

“Wha…What do you mean?!”

“Your father is sick Mon-el, I’m sorry and there is nothing we can do about it. The only treatment that might work has a high possibility for rendering him useless, and you know how your father is, he is never going to accept this.” His mother answered him, holding him as he had slowly come to her, letting her hold him.

“There is really nothing we can do about it?”

“No, I’m so sorry Mon-el, I know how much you wanted to live this experience fully here.”

‘Yeah, and I really wanted to learn how to rule from him, to observe him. How much time does he have?”

“A couple month at best.”

“Can I talk to Winn before, see if he wants to go now our join me later?”

“Of course, Mon-el, he is your mate, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is the best mate I could have dreamed of.”

“Your father will be happy to know your mate before he passes on.”

“Yeah, hey, have you put back the educational system back on track?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“Winn, is a computer and technology nerd, I was hoping he could enter one of our schools.”

“Yes, he can but he must be prepared to be in a class full of children.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem for him.”

Mother and son continue to hold each other for a while before leaving the office to join the group. The younger ones were sleeping on their parent’s laps, while the rest were gently talking.

When they got out, Winn was the first one to get up and go to Mon-el.

Mon-el took his hand and led him back into Cat’s office.

“I have to go to the colonies earlier than planned”

“When?”

“The earlier the better, probably in a week. The time to set everything.”

“Why do you have to go?”

“My father is dying, he has two months at best, I have to go before he dies. Will you come with me?”

“Yes, of course I will come, I told you I would go with you, I’m not going to back down on my word just because we have to go earlier than expected.”

Mon-el hugged Winn, whispering that he loved him. They held each other for what felt like hours, when actually it was a few minutes. Mon-el knew that he had to go and telling his adoptive family that he had to go and why he had to go, but he wanted to stay there with Winn in his arms a little longer.

After a while Mon-el felt like he could go and tell his family about the situation, he had no doubt that his mother(Rhea) had told them about the whole situation, but he had to go talk to him. As predicted Rhea had told them about his father, and true to herself Kara launched herself at Mon-el when he got out, and held him in a bear hug and soon after she was joined by the rest of the family.

“So, I take it you know.”

“Yeah, your mom told us the situation, how are you holding up?”

“Better after this hug, but I feel like I have to go see my father and take my place as leader of my people.”

“We support you no matter what Mon-el.” “Eliza said to her adoptive son.

“Thanks, it means a lot to me.”

“Winn, you will be going too, won’t you?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I will.”

Rhea was looking at the interaction between them and while she was happy her son was coming with her, it broke her heart that it was in these circumstances and that she felt that she was breaking a family apart. She could see that they all loved each other, the way that Mon-el acted around the young Kryptonian, like she was the sister he never had, well that he found on earth, she could see the way Eliza and Jeremiah looked at him, with pride and the love you have for your son.

Later that weak, Mon-el and Winn were ready to leave, everything had been taken care of. They were all at the Danvers house next to the school, were they spend most of their teenage years. The three siblings were currently in Mon-el’s room, remembering the fun they used to do during vacations, or at school. Mon-el and Alex were currently holding a crying Kara.

“You’ll visit, won’t you?” She managed to get out in between hiccups.

“Of course, I will, and you’ll come too, to see me.”

“Mon-el as much as I love you, and you didn’t give me crap for being Kryptonian, I don’t think that the rest of the population has the same opinion as you.”

“Maybe, but you’re my sister and the most powerful alpha I don’t think that they are going to cause any problem.”

The three continued to hug, a portion of their live was definitely ending and a new was starting. Soon enough they had to go join the rest as he had to go.

They hugged Winn, and Mon-el hugged the rest of the family saying that they would visit and that they would give them news often.

“I know you’ll be a fantastic King.” Eliza told him. “And take care of Winn, don’t let him have a heart-attack just because he is overwhelmed by the fact he is on an Alien ship.

“Don’t worry, we have been working on that, he won’t.” He laughed at what she was saying, upon hearing Eliza they all laughed.

“Hey, you would be the same if you were in my position!!” Winn whined, and while most shook their heads Alex and Lena nodded admitting that they would probably be in the same stat if they were to go in an Alien spaceship.

Once the goodbye were done and everyone had shed at least a tear, Mon-el and Winn were teleported in the Daxamite ship, and they set sail to New Daxam.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter guys,  
> hope you like it

** Chapter 21: Epilogue **

Twelve years later, Lena is standing on the porch of one of the Luthor-Danvers mansions, she is watching as the love of her life is playing with their three pups, Laureline, Alexandria and Kai. With two alphas and one omega their life was never dull. Laureline, the omega, was calm and preferred reading and inventing stuff with Lena, whereas Alexandria and Kai tended to constantly challenging each other and their sire.

Today, the three pups had decided the gang up on Kara, and Lena was watching them fail at this task, just when they were about to succeed, Kara found a way to get the upper hand on the three.

Tomorrow, the whole family would be reunited, for the wedding of Cat and Astra, after two years of pinning over each other they had gotten together and after ten years they were finally getting married. The whole family was getting together, Winn and Mon-el were coming from New Daxam with the two pups Con-el and Asa Schott. Alex and Maggie were coming from National City with their pups Aiken and Mackenzie, and they would be arriving with Alena and Carter since their parents were already here finishing the preparation.

Kara couldn’t wait for the celebration and ceremony, even though Cat had always been part of the family, she and Astra were going to be bonded before Rao in an Kryptonian ceremony. From that moment Cat would enter the house of Ze and since the house of Ze had enter the house of El after the bonding between Alura and Zor-el, she would be part of the house of El.

“Hey, love, they haven’t killed you yet?” Lena said laughing when Kara sat down next to her after managing to escape their kids, who were now seeing who between Alexandria and Kai was stronger by harm wrestling with Laureline as the referee.

“No, not yet.” Kara answered laughing while looking at their pups, and how much they had grown.

Laureline, the youngest, was five, Alexandria was seven and Kai was height, and it seemed to both their parents like it was yesterday that they were born.

 

“Con-el, put your brother down!!!!” Winn told, very loudly, his son, who was like always picking (literally) on his little brother.

“But dad I’m bored, when do we arrive on Earth?” Con-el replied to his father.

“Con-el, do what your father says, and put Asa down, I still don’t understand how you can be so overprotective of your twin brother and pick on him all the time.” Mon-el said.

“It’s because I don’t hurt him, the other alphas our age hurt him when they pick on him, I don’t.” he responded.

While Con-el was an alpha, Asa was an omega, he was a powerful omega, but didn’t like showing it, so he usually let himself be pick on by other, Mon-el often joked that he got that from Kara. But thankfully for him his twin was really overprotective of him, since he had learned that he was been picked on he had been protecting him, and any alpha that would try and bully him in anyway would usually ended in the hospital.

Mon-el’s father had died shortly after they had arrived the first time on New Daxam, but he had had the time to see his son and his mate, Lar Gan had told his son to protect his mate as he is a special on. About two years after Mon-el had been crowned King of Daxam and had become the ruler of his people Rhea died and joined her husband in the light of Rao.

Eliza and Jeremiah had been right about his experience on Earth, it had helped him, in changing his people’s views, on a lot of thing. Even though New Daxam was a Monarchy, now the King didn’t hold the totality of the powers. He had rebooted their economy, and even started trading with Earth. It was Earth first intergalactic trade.

The whole family were excited to see the rest of their family, the pups couldn’t wait to see their cousins, Asa been the same age as Laureline and Mackenzie, and Con-el was just a year older than Kai, nine.

 

Maggie entered her apartment to Alex and the kids al sleeping on the couch, Aiken was in Carter’s arms and Mackenzie was in Alena’s, both Carter’s and Alena’s heads were on Alex’s shoulders. They had seemed to had fallen asleep watching on movie.

Alex now worked with the DEO, as an agent and a scientist, and Maggie now had her dream jobs as a detective in the NCPD, an while they had lead dangerous lives at first, they had both started taking more desk work, when Maggie was pregnant with Mackenzie, deciding that their family came first and that didn’t want their pups to be orphans. Alex often worked her sister, who had become Supergirl and protected Earth with her.

She slowly picked up Aiken, who was just two, and put him in his bed and repeated the same action with Mackenzie, Alena and Carter, who were both getting a bit heavy for her to pick up.

She then woke her mate slowly, by kissing her on her cheek.

“Your home.” Alex whispered sleepily

“Yeah, sorry, I wanted to close my case before we left.”

“Well, I’m happy that your home, you haven’t been here much since you pick up that case.”

“Sorry about that, but it’s closed and I’m all yours.”

“Well, take me to bed and I will show you how grateful I am about that.”

“Right away Mrs. Sanvers.”

 Maggie picked up Alex bridal style and took her to their bed room.

 

The next day, Alex and Maggie woke up early with the kids and took off to the Luthor-Danvers mansion. They arrived in the afternoon, just before Mon-el and Winn.

“Hey, Alex, Maggie” Kara greeted them when they arrived, before hugging her niece and nephew, and them her cousins.

The pups rapidly went to join their cousins in the back yard. Almost as soon as they entered the house the Daxamites arrived, the kids running out of the ship, happy to see their family and joining their cousins.

“Hey, little sister.” Mon-el greeted Kara

“You know that I’m technically older than you.”

“Yeah, but you are still my little sister.”  Kara gently punch him on the arm before hugging both him and Alex.

“Hey Winn” Maggie and Lena said

“Hey, guys, how are you doing?”

“Fine, just close and important case yesterday” Maggie said.

“Same, except I close an important deal, what about you?”

“I’m fine, still dealing with the fact that I’m with a King.”

“It has been twelve years, and you are still not used to been a royal.” Maggie laughed.

“No, it’s weird, I kinda miss, doing everything by myself, I’m miss cooking for Mon-el, I’m not really allowed to do that now. When I asked if I could I thought the cooks were going into cardiac arrest.”

Maggie and Lena laughed hearing the story and the other stories he had to tell them.

Soon enough it was time for the ceremony to begin. They all took their places.

Cat and Astra were beautiful, both dress in traditional Kryptonian clothing.

During the ceremony, Kara, Lena and Winn were crying, and Alex, Maggie and Mon-el looked at them with amused looks.

After the ceremony, Lena Maggie and Winn were sitting together, watching their mates playing with their pups, or the older ones of the family holding the younger ones.

While watching their big family, they couldn’t help but feel like they had each found their home, with each other, their mates and their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is finish, this fic was supposed to last about 10 chapters at first.  
> hope you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> again any advice in welcome.  
> please forgive me for kara rambling i really didn't know how to write it, i know it's bad.  
> comments are welcome especialy to for advice since it my firts fic and i'm not very good at writting (i'm of a science type of person)


End file.
